In Light There's Hope
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: What do you think happened between coming from Gapra Whitewood and heading towards Palumpolum find out how these two relationship develops early and how they choose to handle that ordeal.
1. Misguidance

**Disclaimer: Hey guys this is my first Final Fantasy XIII fic and my first one shot to so just bare with me on this one. I been playing the game and these two Hope and lightning are the best, wait did I say Lightning I meant Light lol anyway I'm going to try my hand at this and I can say that I'm glad that I tried my first final fantasy one shot with these two I don't know why, but I like this pairing in every way regardless of the relationship. It doesn't matter as long as it's these two, but anyway here's the story. Oh yea I don't own none of this.**

**Chapter One  
Misguidance **

Lightning walked slowly as she watched hope take point in front of her. She couldn't help but smile in her head simply because the boy was merely trying to show that he wasn't weak or a burden to her, but what he fail to realize is that they were out of Gapra Whitewood. There was no need to take point and keep an eye out considering that they were safe for the time being.

"_Maybe I made a mistake_." Lightning thought as she remembered giving hope her knife a moment ago and telling him that they chose to fight, to complete their focus and that he should forget about his sympathy. "_He's too young for this he's just a child_." The thought ran through her mind again as she continue to look at him as they made their way to a nice little rest spot with a river flowing gently downstream.

It started to get dark and Lightning knew that Hope was tired, even though he wasn't trying to show it.

"Hope." Lightning called causing Hope to turn around and face her with the knife that Lightning had giving him still in his hand.

"Let's rest a bit." Lightning said as she walked towards the river.

"Huh? Rest, but I can keep going." Hope insisted. "Come on we can't stop now." He said with him trying to stick to lightning's words and keep moving on.

Lightning just shook her head and looked at him. "Don't overdo it; you'll tire yourself out rest a bit. We'll be alright for now." Lightning said as Hope lowered his head in defeat and finally decided to take a seat by the river.

"I hate em you know." Hope said slowly as he pulled out the knife and started looking at it. "Both him and the sanctum." He added as he started to play with it.

"Remember what I said about controlling your emotions." Lightning stated as she walked up beside him and stared at the river. "Don't let them cloud your mind; if you do then everything you fought for will be for nothing." Lightning said as her own words stuck to her as the image of her younger sister Serah appeared in her mind.

"Control my emotions huh? What if I can't?" Hope said as he looked up at Lightning who just looked down at him.

"Remember it's not whether you can or can't you just do." Lightning said as she looked down at Hope who stood up and looked at Lightning.

"Yea just do." Hope repeated as he played with the knife a little bit more."I will." He finished as he looked back at Lightning. "Why don't you like em?" Hope asked as he looked at Lightning who looked out into the riverbank again.

At first she didn't say anything she just stared out into space for a moment.

"Light.' Hope called out, but no answer. "Light!" Hope called out louder catching her attention causing her to turn around and look at him.

"Because…Because of Serah.' Lightning said slowly." It's his fault that she got mixed up into this." Lightning said as she turned and faced Hope and locked eyes with him.

"All this mess about getting married and her being an L'Cie." Lightning took a deep breath and placed her hand on her forehead and shook it lightly.

"What am I saying?" Lightning asked herself.

"It's his fault, we're alike it's his fault that my mom is dead and your sister is a crystal." Hope stated as Lightning slowly lifted her head up and looked at the boy that stood in front of her.

"You want revenge to don't you?" Hope questioned as he looked at Lightning and watched as her eyes slowly fell to the ground.

"It's not…it's not like that hope." Lightning said slowly causing Hope eyes widen for a brief second.

'What do you mean it's not like that? You said it yourself it's his fault." Hope said with his voice rising just a little.

"It's not like that because it's not his fault!" Lightning shouted back causing hope to take a step back from lightning as she continued to talk. "It's not his fault, because Serah….Serah." Lightning turned away from Hope and looked at the night sky that hovered above them.

"Serah tried to tell me…but." Lightning said lost in her own thoughts.

"She tried to tell you." Hope said as he looked at her confused at what lightning was talking about.

Lightning just shook her head and looked at Hope. "Don't worry about it." She said as she saw the knife still in hope's hands.

"You might want to give that back to me." Lightning said extending her hand towards Hope, hoping that he would just hand it over, but for some reason the rage started too built inside of hope when she asked for it back.

"Why I haven't completed operation Nora yet!" Hope shouted. "You can't take it back, not yet please just let me finish this!" Hope yelled as Lightning looked at him sternly.

"Hope I made a mistake." Lightning said slowly as she looked at Hope, who was still holding on to the knife. "It's more than just getting revenge on Snow." Lightning said.

"DON'T MENTION HIS NAME!" Hope screamed as he closed his eyes seeing the image of his mother fallen from Snow's grip along with the rest of the people that fell off the bridge.

"HE COULD HAVE SAVED HER, BUT INSTEAD HE LET HER DIE!" Hope shouted his rage building up inside him.

"That's not how it happened!" Lightning retaliated as she started making her way towards Hope. "I'm sure he did everything he could to save your mother." Lightning said as she stood in front of him and looked down at him calmly.

"Yea just like he did his best to save Serah." Hope said under his breath, but Lightning still heard it which made her hands raise just a little, but she watched herself and tried to control her temper.

"You said it yourself it's his fault that Serah got turned into a crystal in the first place, it's his fought we're all in this mess, so why are you protecting him?" Hope shouted.

"I'm not protecting him; I'm just telling you the truth!" Lightning retaliated. "Revenge isn't the way to handle anything; you can't bring your mother back by that." Lightning said causing Hope to look at her.

"I know that." Hope said slowly as he looked down for a second and then looked back up at Lightning. "But that doesn't mean he can't pay for it." He said slowly.

"Hope." Lightning said slowly as she couldn't help, but feel like she was part of the cause for him feeling this way.

"Don't say it I already know."Hope said as he looked at her.

"Then give me back the knife." Lightning said as she extended her hand again.

Hope didn't budge he just continued to hold on to it."I…I can't not yet not until I make them both pay for they done." Hope said slowly as he looked at Lightning who had a strange look on her face, like she was going to do something that she was going to regret.

"You would do the same for Serah wouldn't you?" Hope questioned." Getting revenge that's what Serah would have wanted isn't it?" Hope asked again causing Lightning hand to swiftly come up and deliver a rock solid punch to his jaw causing him to fall on his butt with the knife dropping slowly to the ground beside him.

Lightning looked at Hope as he hit the ground for that moment. She looked at hope with anger in her eyes the fact that he thought he knew what was talking about was out of line, even if they both are almost alike he still didn't know Sarah and that in turn pissed Lightning off for that brief moment.

"If you think getting revenge will make anything better your wrong!" Lightning shouted as Hope looked at her with his eyes widening in shock and his jaw hurting. "It's a lot of ways to do things and many ways to solve a problem letting your emotions control your actions shouldn't be one of them." Lightning said still somewhat pissed off as she turned her back towards the fallen Hope and walked off towards the river and sat down beside the a rock that acted as a support for her.

"We leave tomorrow.' Lightning said without taking another look at Hope as a gentle breeze blew by moving her hair slowly through the wind.

Hope didn't say a word, he felt bad. Maybe he was out of line, emotions got the best of them and something bad happened. Now the person that he wanted to learn from, teach him how to survive, teach him how to become stronger didn't even want to look in his direction right now. He looked at the knife that lay beside him and then he looked up to see that Lightning had lain back against the rock and with her eyes half way closed.

"I'm…I'm." Hope couldn't say the words, not even the first two words were loud enough for Lightning to hear it. Lightning still ignored hope as he finally turned over on the ground and closed his eyes with his heart aching for some reason.

He felt something that he wasn't use to feeling, and it was towards the person that just hit him. He told her he wouldn't be a burden, he told her he would become strong, now all that was out the window because now he feels that he just showed lightning how weak he really is.

**Alright guys that Chapter one I hope you like it. Like I said it's my first fic so you know I'm trying at least, but just for those of you who don't know this takes place between the Gapra whitewood level and the Palumpolum level. Well I'm going to end this first chapter here I'll update again soon who knows it'll probably be sooner than you think. **


	2. Opening Up

**Disclaimer: Well I have to say thank you everyone that reviewed or added this story as a favorite or a story alert. I'm glad you guys approve of this, but I figured I go on and start the next chapter early so here we go sit back and read and see where this goes. **

**I don't own Final Fantasy anything just the idea for this fic hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 2  
Opening Up**

A few hours passed and the two haven't said a word to each other. Hope was still afraid that Lightning might be still pissed off at him and from Lightning's perspective she still pretty much was.

Hope slowly got up and pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs and started to think about what just happened and what he said that made her punch him like that.

"I can't believe I said that." Hope said to himself as he lifted his head up and looked at Lightning, who was still facing the river. It was dark now and the moon light shined off the river putting Lightning in a great spot for the moon beam to shine on her. The area was beautiful a rare find, especially coming from Gapra Whitewood.

There wasn't a monster in sight and there was a gentle breeze every now and then. It wasn't nothing short of beautiful as the two continued to sit there in silence.

Suddenly Hope looked back at Lightning and then back at the knife that lay beside him. _"It's not whether you can or can't." _The words from Lightning ran through his mind "_You just do_." It finished as hope hesitated for a moment as he continued to look down at the knife.

"_She's going to hit me again_." He thought as he lifted his hand up slowly towards his jaw and rubbed it slightly. "It still hurts." He said to himself as he continued to rub his jaw. It was sore and red from Lightning's fist and it swelled up a bit, but it wasn't that noticeable.

While Hope was on his side of the area, Lightning was thinking as well.

"Stupid kid." Lightning said to herself as the comments hope made repeated itself in her mind. "The nerve of him, and after I brought him along with me." She said quietly, as she crossed her arms and continued to stare out into the open calmly and shook her head. "No matter I'll leave him in Palumpolum." She said to herself as she started to stretch herself out and lean back finally falling into the grass.

"You know…I…didn't mean what I said earlier." Hope said causing lightning to shoot up and look to her right.

"_How did he_?" Lightning thought as she continued to stare at him. "_How did he get over here without me noticing_?" Her mind raced, confused as to how hope even got close to her without making a sound.

"I'm…I'm just scared." Hope said as he sat besides Lightning with his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. "You're still mad at me aren't you?" Hope asked not looking at her; instead he lowered his eyes down towards the river.

"Don't worry about it." Lightning said as she shook the thought out of her head and stood up quickly, getting ready to walk away from the river.

"It's nothing just be ready tomorrow." She said as she turned and took her first step away from Hope.

"Wait!" Hope shouted as he closed his eyes not knowing what he was going to say next. He didn't want Lightning to leave, he knew that she was upset but she was the only one that was there for him now at least in his mind.

"Don't…Don't leave." Hope said slowly causing lightning to turn her head and look back at the silver haired boy.

"It's getting late hope you should really get some sleep." Lightning said half annoyed that Hope wouldn't leave her alone.

"I'm going to need you at your full strength." Lightning said as she took another step away from Hope and started to walk off.

"I'm….I'M SORRY!" Hope shouted as tears started to form in his eyes. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" He continued to scream. "I'M NOT AS STRONG AS YOU LIGHTNING!" Hope finished as the tears that formed in his eyes started to stream down his face.

"I didn't mean what I said." Hope said still looking at the river not daring to turn around. "I just did what you told me not to do and….and…I messed up." Hope finished not knowing if Lightning was still standing there let alone if she heard any of it.

But unknown to his knowledge Lightning had stopped in her tracks when Hope apologized. She knew she was being hard on him and treating him like something he wasn't.

"_He's not like you, he's not a soldier_." Her mind raced as she looked in the opposite direction with her back facing Hope. "_He's just a kid_." Her mind finished as she crossed her arms and shook her head slowly regretting everything she put him through.

She knew he didn't belong here, he was a normal kid. A regular human and now he was branded a L'Cie because he was there when they attacked Anima. So it was still kind of her fault, for even considering it would change anything.

"I'm sorry to." Lightning said as she lowered her head causing her gaze to fall towards the grass. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this, this wasn't your fight and since you were in the wrong place at the wrong time you're now branded an L'Cie." Lightning said trying to find the right words for this situation.

Hope continue to stare at the water flowing past him, he didn't know what to say next or what to do next for that matter.

"Don't worry about it just get some sleep." Lightning said as she was getting ready to try and leave once more until she heard Hope move.

"Wait!" Hope shouted as he stood up quickly ran in front of Lightning cutting her off from going anywhere.

"What is it Hope?" Lightning asked this time more calmly as she brought her eyes to meet hope who was still somewhat crying.

Hope didn't say anything for a second instead, he pulled out the knife that she had giving him.

He twiddled it between his fingers and looked back up at Lightning with his eyes still watering from the tears he was shedding earlier.

"Here you can have this back." Hope said slowly as he extended his hand slowly with the knife cuffed inside shaking nervously hoping he wouldn't get hit again.

Lightning eyes widen for a brief moment as she looked at Hope. His hand still shaking nervously, somewhat scared even. She didn't expect Hope to actually give the knife back especially since he was so hell bent on getting even with Snow.

A small smile started to form on Lightning's face as she looked at the little boy that stood before her. "I thought you had some unfinished business to take care of." Lightning said as she looked down at Hope wondering what he would do or say next.

"I…I do." Hope managed to say. "But….it's the Sanctum I should take it out on…not…Snow." Hope said finally letting it out, which caused Lightning smile to widen a little bit more as she extended her hand towards him, slowly taking the knife from Hope.

"I realize a lot now." Hope said as he rubbed his jaw again, still feeling pain from the blow he received. "And I want to become strong…just like you." Hope stated confidently as he finally drew the courage to look into Lightning's eyes.

Lightning couldn't help but continue to smile; as she put the knife back into its case she shook her head once again. "Don't worry." She said calmly and this time more gentle. "We'll toughen you up, if you think you can do it." Lightning said as she looked at Hope her anger subsided.

"It's not a questions on whether you can or can't…you just do." Hope said confidently repeating the words Lightning had giving him.

Hope repeating her own words cause her to smile again as she knelt down on one knee in front of Hope and placed her hand on his cheek where she hit him.

Hope cheeks blushed light red as Lightning continued to rub her hand on his cheek.

"Does it still hurt?"Lightning asked as if she didn't know the answer to that.

"N….No...I'm fine really it's nothing." Hope said already trying to be strong in front of Lightning, which cause her to let a slight laugh.

"Wow a laugh." Hope said slightly smiling at her which cause lightning to give a amuse look.

"Yea I can't remember when I had one of those." She said as she stood up and placed her hand on hope's shoulder. "Come on we really should get some sleep, tomorrow going to be a long day." Lightning stated as she took her hand off his shoulder and turned towards the river and was about to take her first stepped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist stopping her from moving at all.

"What the….Hope." Lightning said turning her head back trying to look at Hope who gripped Lightning in a tight hug.

He rested his head against her lower back considering the height difference with his arms still wrapped around her waist, a hug that he only give to his mother, if she was still alive.

"Thanks." Hope said slowly as he closed his eyes and continued to hold lightning. "Thanks for not leaving me." Hope said again which caused Lightning to smile and remove Hope's hand from around her waist.

She looked at him for a quick second and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck causing Hope eyes to widen in shock, not to mention his cheeks was glowing bright red.

"Hope I would never leave you." Lightning said as she held him in her own tight hug. " I will always protect you." She finished as Hope couldn't do anything, but just smile at the gesture.

"I'll protect you to Lightning…Or at least try to." Hope said as he saw lightning draw back from the hug and thump on the head with her thumb.

"Call me Light." She said as she turned around and made her way back towards the river.

Hope smile lit up across his face as he nodded in approval and walked after Lightning towards the river. Once they finally reached the river which only took them a few seconds, Hope rested against a gigantic boulder that was sitting a few feet away from the water and lightning sat in the grass and watched as hope slowly nodded off to sleep, his body allowing himself to mutter his last few words.

"Goodnight Light." Hope said before nodding off.

Lightning didn't say anything at first she just stared at him and smiled again. "Goodnight Hope." She said." Goodnight." She said again as she look back at the river, her smile never leaving her face.

"I guess I won't leave him in Palumpolum." She said to herself as she took one last look at Hope, before deciding to get some sleep as well.

They only been traveling a few hours a day at the most and he's already starting to grow on Lightning, but is it more she thought. She couldn't tell and thus left it at that.

"Serah." Lightning said to herself as she looked up at the sky not really expecting an answer back. "I think I found my hope." Lightning said as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Alright guys! There's the second chapter I hope you guys liked it as much as I did typing it. I also wanted to thank everybody for pointing out my mistakes and I'm going to try and fix them as I go on with this story because this isn't the last chapter. There's more to come far more, well happy reading. **


	3. One Shot, Lost Hope

**Disclaimer: First off I want to say, you guys are great and I mean thanks for the support with this and secondly I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters, I wish I did though. But here is the third installment to this story I hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter 3  
One Shot, Lost Hope**

It was morning, the wind blew gently across the two L'Cie faces and the flowers bloomed all around them, the air was just right, and the river still flowed gently downstream as it did the previous night. The sun beamed down on both Lightning and Hope causing Lightning to wake up first, the sleepy Hope just rolled over not wanting to get up yet.

Lightning slowly sat up and looked around a bit trying to clear her vision as she slowly got up and walked towards the river. Splashing water on her face to wake herself up, once she was done she glanced around the area to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Once she was satisfied that everything was still the same she looked down towards the sleepy Hope still sleeping.

"Hope." Lightning called out calmly as Hope didn't say anything he just rolled over and mumbled something that Lightning was unable to hear.

"_Should have known._" Lightning thought as she walked over to Hope, kneeling down on knee and gently started to shake him.

"Come on Hope we have to go." Lightning said again still shaking hope this time more thoroughly, getting him to open his eyes for a moment.

"Huh? Light?" Hope said still sleepy and confused.

"Come on get up, were moving now." Lightning said as she got up and started towards Palumpolum.

"Huh?" Hope said as he sat up and looked at Lightning. "We're leaving now." He exclaimed as he got up quickly, trying to catch up to Lightning.

Lightning didn't say anything, but she knew if they didn't leave then Psicom would be on them and soon. For some reason she didn't feel safe anymore in that area, it was as if something was watching them. In Lightning's mind instead of trying to find out what it could be and risk having Hope get in the way and get hurt. So she decided that it was time to move and quickly.

"Light what's going on?" Hope said somewhat worried about Lightning's somewhat behavior.

She still didn't say anything she just kept walking, somewhat of a power walk to hope though as he tried without running to keep up.

"Light!" Hope called as he grabbed her hand, causing her to look at him. "Tell me what's going on." Hope said.

Lightning didn't have time for this, she knew she had to tell him but there wasn't time for that.

"Listen we need to move now, Psicom isn't far." She said with her usual tone. She was pretty straight forward as she grabbed Hope's hand and started dragging him as she tried to make sure that they both were out of the area.

"Psicom here, but how?" Hope asked still wondering what in the world was lightning talking about.

"Stop asking questions and just move!" Lightning scolded as she continued to drag him through the forest like area where trees covered their whole surrounding. There was a road that was carved straight through the forest however, which led to the end where Palumpolum waited for their arrival.

"Come on I can see the ending." Lightning said as she tried to run through the forest, but suddenly a scream crack through the sky, causing both Lightning and Hope to stop and look back to see what it was.

'SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP ME! ARRGGHH!" the bone chilling scream faded away quickly as a loud roar was heard through the forest.

"Oh no." Hope said as he placed both his hands together, like he always did when he was nervous or scared. Lightning took notice of this as she looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder and smirked.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." She said as she lifted her head up and looked towards the exit of the forest. "We're almost there come on." Lightning said as she was about to break into an all out sprint towards the exit when a light appeared in front of the exit.

"_What the hell_." Lightning thought as she looked at the light.

"FREEZE L'CIE!" A voice shouted as another light shined down on the two L'Cie who stood there looking around trying to see what in the hell was going on.

A Psicom soldier appeared in front of Lightning only to get knocked to the ground by a furious roundhouse kick to the head.

"LIGHT!" Hope shouted as another Soldier charged her from the side, but Lightning was ready. The Psicom soldier tried to hit Lightning with the butt of his gun, but was swiftly caught with a knee to the gut and then a knee to face, knocking him out instantly.

"HOPE LET'S GO!" Lightning shouted as she glanced behind her and saw that Hope had his Boomerang in his hand.

"DIE L'CIE!" Another Psicom soldier shouted as he charged Lightning, while her attention was on Hope.

"LIGHT LOOK OUT!" Hope shouted as he threw his Boomerang quickly towards Lightning's head.

"What the?" Lightning thought has her mind told her to duck, which she did quickly.

The Psicom Soldier held his gun up in position ready to shoot Lightning in the back, when Hope's Boomerang came from out of nowhere bashing him in the side of the head with force, causing him to fly into a nearby tree, his body slumping all the way down against the tree bark.

Lightning turned around quickly to see what had just happened and when she saw, she couldn't help but smirk. Hope had just saved her and showing her now keeping true to his words to try and protect like she is to protect him.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted causing the fighting to come on a halt. Suddenly a somewhat tall man appeared. He had Silver short hair and what look like a general Psicom suit, he walked slowly with his hands behind his back as he glared t Lightning and Hope.

With the moment seized a squad full of soldiers ran from behind the general and surrounded the L'Cie with no means of escape.

"L'Cie." The man spoke up calmly as he continued to glare at Lightning and Hope.

"Yoog Rosch." Lightning hissed as she returned the glare with her icy cold stares.

"It's over L'Cie." Rosch said menacingly." You're running ends here." He said calmly as the squad of Psicom soldiers pointed their guns at both Lightning and Hope.

Lightning gritted her teeth at the situation they were in and Hope looked around and saw that they were completed surrounded with no way out.

"Hope." Lightning said as she pulled out her Gunblade and extended it into its sword form. "Listen to me." She said intently as she got into her fighting stance, ready to dodge anything that came her way.

Hope turned his head and glanced at her with a scared and confused look on his face.

"I want you to get out of here." She said as she eyed Rosch. "Get far away from here, I'll hold them off." She finished as Hope eyes widened at her sudden words.

"BUT I CAN'T LEAVE YOU LIGHTNING!" Hope shouted trying to protest against her wishes.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" Lightning shouted back as she quickly glanced at Hope giving him the cold and heartless look that she had given him before hoping that he would get the message.

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING! NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Hope retaliated as he reared his arm back ready to toss his Boomerang once again.

"Any last words L'Cie." Rosch said calmly as he stood there behind his soldiers with his hands still behind his back, watching as the L'Cie in front of him try to fight for their life.

Lightning gaze didn't change, she kept her eyes locked on Rosch like if she could get rid of him then the Psicom soldiers wouldn't be much of a threat afterwards.

"You're going to regret coming after us." Lightning said as she continued to glare at Rosch who just stood there and smirked at her.

"Really now, I find that kind of hard to believe considering that you are the one who clearly outnumbered."He replied.

Lightning looked around and saw that he was right, they were outnumbered. But these soldiers were nothing but pure rookies they just gave a gun to.

These soldiers weren't highly trained, a couple of them still shook in fear of the sight of an actual L'Cie, but what Lightning didn't catch on to was that the few that were shaking were in front of Hope.

"It's over." Rosch stated smugly as he smirked knowing that their death was close.

While Rosch was savoring the moment one of the soldiers, shaking with fear had lost his cool and pointed at one of the L'Cie and without given a direct order from Rosch screamed.

"D…D...DIE L'CIE!" The soldier screamed. Suddenly a sound cracked throughout the entire forest, causing time itself to come to a screeching halt as Lightning eyes widened in horror as she quickly tried to detect a bullet going into her body, but none came.

Once she discovered that she wasn't hit, her eyes widened again as she slowly glanced behind her and saw that Hope had staggered back a bit.

"_Hope_." Lightning thought as she stood their completely frozen as she saw Hope's Boomerang slowly hit the ground.

Hope took another step back and looked at his hand that was over his chest and saw that it was covered in blood. He didn't have time to react, he wanted to scream. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything, let alone make a sound.

Has he took another step back his vision started to get blurry and darkness slowly started taking over.

"L…L...Light." Hope murmured slowly as his body finally gave out on him and he slowly fell back towards Lightning, who eyes widened in horror once again as she saw Hope fall back towards her and if as on instinct she quickly turned around dropping her Gunblade and wrapping Hope in both arms, allowing him to fall into her.

Once Hope was wrapped in her arms lightning, then hit a three – sixty spin and gently laid Hope on her lap and used her body to cover anything that would come their way.

Rosch looked at the soldier with the satisfied look and then looked back at the Lightning who had Hope head resting on her leg and the rest of his body on the ground with her arms wrapped around him.

"Hope." She said calmly as she tried to shake him, but there was no movement.

"HOPE!" she screamed as she saw the boy's arm fall limp to the ground. For the first time in fear was put on the face of Lightning, then suddenly anger.

She slowly lifted up Hope's hand and in laced her fingers into his and closed her eyes slowly. A muffled sound could be heard from Lightning as a tear started stream down her face, then two and then many as she clenched onto Hope's hand not wanting to let it go.

She couldn't believe it, the person that got her to open up, and the one that said that he would try his best to protect her, even though he knew he wasn't as strong as her.

She clenched her hand tightly around his, tears now running down her face and on to his cheek. For Lightning it was the second time she felt like this, the first time was the death of her parents and now Hope is on the verge of dying as well. Her heart ached more and more as she realized how much of kid Hope was and how much he started to mean to her, for the second time in her life Claire Farron was crying.

**Alright everybody here's the third chapter to this story. I hope you like it and oh I just beat the game YAY ME! But there's another chapter coming after this, maybe two I don't know yet but please review and thanks for reading you guys are awesome! You really are.**


	4. Where There's Light, There's Dark

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I know it's been a minute since I updated, but wait no more it's finally here waiting to be reviewed lol. I been held back by school and homework to do anything, but I'm back now at least for the mean time until someone else piles more homework on top of me, oh well until then I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**P.S: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII :( it's sad i know  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4  
where there's Light there's Dark**

Lightning held Hope in her arms as the psicom soldiers started to circle around them. She looked down at him and a small smile appeared on her face as a tear fell from her cheek and landed on Hope's.

"Just hold on for me ok." Lightning said as she slowly placed Hope on the ground in front of her. "I got some business I need to take care of." She said as she turned around to face the soldiers that stared at her in fear.

She didn't say anything she was silence as she slowly picked up her Gunblade and extended it to its sword form.

"What do you think you can do by yourself L'Cie?" Rosch simply asked as he held his arms behind his back, smirking at Lightning as she pointed her Gunblade directly at him.

"Five seconds." Lightning said coldly as she glanced at the soldiers that surrounded Rosch, with their guns aimed and ready to fire.

"That's all I need.' She said again as she took her first step towards a soldier that was in front of Rosch and swiftly drew her sword back and slashed him across his chest with force causing him to drop dead instantly.

The other soldiers looked on in fear, gasping at what they just witnessed. Such speed and Agility, followed up, by a perfect display of power all in one swipe of a sword.

"Hmph." Rosch said as he at Lightning with disgust in his eyes. "I don't have time for this." Rosch said as he turned his back from Lightning and started to walk off, but he stopped in mid step and slightly turned his head back towards Lightning.

"Finish the L'Cie." He commanded. "We don't want the likes of her getting to Palumpolum now do we?" Rosch said as his soldiers quickly lined up in front of him with their guns aimed at Lightning.

"YES SIR!" They shouted in unison.

"There's more L'Cie coming to Palumpolum and I think its right that I greet them properly." Rosch finished as he walked off leaving his soldiers alone to face Lightning.

"FIRE!" One of the Psicom Soldiers shouted.

But before a bullet was fired Lightning charged towards the soldier that had giving the order and quickly slashed him twice across his chest causing him to take a couple of steps back, before finally collapsing on the ground.

Her eyes were cold and emotionless as she turned towards the next soldier, nonchalantly walking towards him.

"STA….STAY BACK!" The Soldier shouted as Lightning slowly approached him, with her Gunblade still extended and ready to claim another.

She walked slowly towards him as the other soldiers surrounded her, but they were nervous, scared to pull the trigger.

I SAID STAY…STAY BACK!" The soldier stuttered as Lightning continued walking towards him with her blade slowly dragging against the ground.

"NO PLEASE!" the soldier begged as he started to back up, suddenly tripping over a root that was sprouting out of the ground.

"Please….please don't….Don't kill me." He whimpered

Lightning stopped within mere inches in front of him and suddenly pulled her blade back into its gun form and then suddenly turned around and blasted another soldier in the face, who was trying to sneak up on her.

"Stupid soldier." Lightning said coldly, as she slowly lifted her head up and glared at the rest of the soldiers that stood there in shock as another one of their comrades fell in front of them with a couple of bullet holes in his helmet.

"KILL HER!' Another soldier shouted as they all pointed their guns at Lightning and started firing, but Lightning was to fast she quickly moved out the way with ease causing the bullets to stray through the body of the soldier that was begging for his life, causing his body to fall limp on to the ground instantly.

"OH NO!" Another soldier hollered.

"WHERE'D SHE GO?" A soldier next to him asked as they all looked around the area, trying to find the L'Cie that dodged their bullets.

"Everyone be on your guard." The commanding soldier whispered as they all started looking around the area, moving slowly trying to be careful of where they stepped.

"She's got to be around here somewhere." Another Soldier said half nervous.

"Hey! I got an idea, how about we draw her out." The soldier on the right said.

"Draw her out?" The Commander replied as he looked at the soldier, who turned towards the wounded Hope on the ground, breathing slowly.

"You want to use the boy?" the Commander said as he looked over at Hope and then looked back at the soldier and then nodded.

He pointed towards Hope and two soldiers went towards him and one held his arms down, and the other pressed his gun against Hope's temple.

"ALRIGHT L'CIE!" The commander shouted as the soldiers surrounded the two soldiers who held Hope hostage.

"WE GET YOUR LITTLE FRIEND HERE, NOW COME OUT PEACEFULLY AND THE BOY WON'T GET HURT!' The commander shouted as he turned towards the fallen Hope and shook his head.

"Filthy monster.' The Commander said as he turned towards the opening again and then let out a small chuckle. "You're not so strong our L'Cie, why don't you come out and save the kid; you know he really needs you right now." The Commander taunted as he heard rustling through the bushes.

He slowly turned to his right and chuckled again. "Come on now, you don't want to let the little boy down now do ya." The Commander continued as he walked over to hope's slow moving body.

"Stupid piece of shit.' The soldier said as he kicked hope in the face, causing his head to turn instantly. "You're no different than the rest of the monsters, on this planet. " The Commander said as he placed his foot on Hope's chest were the bullet had pierced Hope's chest and started to slowly grind his foot into it

Suddenly the bushes rustled again, causing the soldiers to quickly turn their head in front of them where a they saw a Black like boot slowly step on the ground, followed by another.

"Aww there's our L'Cie." The Commander stated as lightning slowly and angrily made her way towards the Psicom group. But something was different this time, as she walked something on her chest started to glow, and not only on her chest, but something in her hands.

"It's about time you died isn't it L'Cie?" The commander said smugly as he carelessly aimed his rifle at Lightning who just kept walking towards the group.

"Odin." She said coldly as she quickly tossed something up in the air and without any thought, leaped after it slicing it in half.

Suddenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere, a pink like purple rose had begun to develop over the soldiers.

"WHAT….WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" The soldier who had his rifle pointed at Hope's forehead screamed.

"I…I DON'T KNOW, BUT WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!' The soldier next him shouted in complete fear, as to what this L'Cie was trying to do.

"NO! IT'S ALL A TRICK A LIGHT SHOW, THIS L'CIE HAS NOTHING!" The commander shouted over all the soldiers telling them to stay put and get ready to carry out Rosch's orders.

Suddenly something shot out from the colorful rose a Gold like being who extended its arm and tossed Lightning back into the air, causing her to land in front of it, also drawing her Gunblade back out.

"CUT US A PATH!" Lightning shouted as the great Eidolon stood tall behind Lightning also extending a huge two ended blade behind Lightning, copying her exact movements.

"AHHHH WHAT' IS THAT!" The Soldier who had Hope pinned down shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The soldier who held his rifle against Hope screamed as he pulled his rifle back and turned to make a run for it.

The psicom soldiers started to scream in panic as their commander still tried to stand his own ground, but you can tell even he was nervous about the Eidolon entrance.

"It's…It's… nothing…Jus….Just a trick." He continued to tell himself as Lightning slowly lowered her Gunblade and glared at the soldiers.

A feeling had came over and she knew it, she couldn't quite place her fingers on but when Hope was shot something, opened in her heart.

Lightning shrugged the feeling off, but knew she would have to think on this matter later. Suddenly she quickly looked at Odin and smirked.

"Let's Ride." She said slowly as the great Eidolon leaped in the air and started to change its form, Bringing in its original arms and legs, it's body twisting and reshaping quickly tucking it's head in and then bringing another head out, but in the form of a Horse.

"GRRR!!! I TOLD YOU NOTHING BUT TRICKS!' The Commander as he aimed his rifle towards the animal like Eidolon.

Lightning quickly took the massive double ended blade that Odin left, and hopped on its back quickly pulling the two ended blade apart to make two huge massive blades in each hand.

"DIE YOU DAMN L'CIE!" The commander shouted as he continued to fire at Lightning along with a few other soldiers that still stayed while the others high tailed it.

"YOU FIRST!" Lightning shouted as Odin charged towards the soldiers with lightning on riding on its back with the blades extended.

Suddenly she lifted off its back and leaped in to the air with both blades in her hands, she slowly started to spin, keeping her blades out making sure to hit anyone or anything that was in her way. She spent faster and faster coming closer and closer to the foolish soldiers who stayed behind trying to stop her.

"RUNNN!" One of the soldiers shouted as he tried to turn around and do just that, but it was too late.

"RETREAT!" The commander shouted, but Lightning was already close enough to slice them in to pieces, one by one soldiers fell only leaving the commander left.

Seeing that Lightning, stopped her attack and slowly and menacingly walked towards the commander.

"Wait…Wait….I'm sure we can talk this out." The Commander pleaded as he slowly started to take a step back. "This….This was just a misunderstanding; we never were going to hurt the boy." The Commander stated nervously trying his best to convince Lightning.

"You already did." Lightning said coldly as she continued to make her way towards him.

The Commander continued to back up, causing him to trip over his own feet. Has he fell on his butt he looked up and saw a pink haired L'Cie standing over him with one of the blades held high. There were no sign of mercy in her eyes, no sign of Light at all.

"Please…Please… Don't do it." The Commander begged as he looked up his eyes widening in Horror as Lightning's eyes flashed. "NO I HAVE KIDS…DON'T….AHHHHHH!"

_Silence_

_Two hours later_

Hope slowly opened his eyes, not sure where he was at or the pain he felt in his chest and not to mention a huge migraine that crept up on him.

"Oh my head." Hope said slowly as he looked around and quickly noticed that he was sitting up with his back against something soft. "_What the heck."_ Hope thought as he looked down and noticed a red like blanket was laying across him and something else.

He didn't know what to think at first, then he suddenly notice a pair legs on each side of his own, with one arm wrapped around his waist and the other was holding a bladed like weapon firmly as if I was ready to strike anything that even thought about moving.

Hope didn't put two and two together at first, but he suddenly leaned back and his head slowly went back laying on something soft. This caused him to turn his head upward to see Lightning's looking in the other direction.

"So you finally woke up." Lightning said calmly, but still relieved that the boy didn't die on her.

"Li…Light?" Hope said confusing, then it clicked he realized he was sitting in-between Lightning's legs. His cheeks exploded with redness as he blushed at the thought. He looked back at her and smiled slightly and then back down to observe the situation. It was like she was acting his own protective shield, with one arm wrapped around his waist and the other holding her Gunblade, ready to strike.

Hope tried to move, but realized that his chest was still hurting from the bullet he caught earlier.

"Don't move around too much." Lightning said as she looked down at him, with her eyes showing concern and not the cold ruthless eyes she had before. "You're still wounded, so rest for a minute. " She said calmly, still staying alert as she took her eyes off Hope and looked back around the area again.

Hope looked up at her and another smile swept across his face at the gesture Lightning just gave. He slowly leaned his head back resting it on her shoulder and neck, getting comfortable and trying to make Lightning comfortable at the same time.

"Li…Light." Hope called nervously, causing her to direct her attention towards him.

"What is it Hope?" Lightning asked trying not to sound cruel towards him.

"Why….Why didn't you leave me behind?" Hope asked wondering, how he was still alive and why Lightning was still there with him.

Lightning blinked for a minute as she looked at him and then a thought ran through her head. During that moment where Hope was shot, she cried. She wondered why and what made her do it. She didn't understand it, but there was feeling that got to her, a feeling she couldn't describe. But she managed to look at Hope with a small smile creeping on her face.

"I told you I would always protect you right?" Lightning asked as she looked down at him, causing hope to blush a little bit more.

"You didn't have to though; I know I'm only slowly you down." Hope stated as his eyes fell to the ground sadly.

Lightning looked at Hope again and slowly pulled hope towards her, in somewhat of a one armed huge considering the position they were in.

"Get some rest Hope, tomorrow will be in Palumpolum and there are more enemies there." Lightning said as she continued to look down at Hope.

She took a deep breath and slowly dropped her Gunblade and decided to use that free hand to raise hope's chin, so that he could look at her.

"You're not holding me back Hope, you're getting stronger and stronger, I can tell." Lightning said. "If it wasn't for you taking out the soldiers that manage to sneak up on me." Lightning continued. " Well…We both probably wouldn't be here right now." Lightning finally said as she let go of Hope's cheek causing him to blush more at her comments.

"Now get some rest." She said as laid her head back against root of a tree.

Hope couldn't believe it, this was the soldier that couldn't stand him at first, left him a couple of times before and now she was really protecting him.

Another smile slid across his face, as he started to feel a bond between him and her.

"Thanks…Lightning." Hope said slowly as he leaned back on Lightning's shoulder and neck again, not realizing his mistake.

"Hope." Lightning calmly called.

"Yes." Hope answered not opening up his eyes.

"Call me Light." Lightning said again as Hope's eyes opened and looked at her and nodded.

"But why, what's with the name change." Hope asked after he builds of the courage to.

Lightning didn't say anything at first, but she opened her eyes again and brought her gaze down towards Hope.

"Because In Light there's Hope and without Hope there's no Light." She said calmly as she slowly leaned back again closing her eyes.

Hope's eyes widened again at the comment that Lightning just made and he started to blush again. The feeling of someone actually caring like his mother started to grow inside him.

"_Is…Is she actually saying that I'm her hope_." Hope thought as he looked up at her and then the same smile appeared on his face. "_Maybe that's just her way of saying we're even_.' Hope thought again, even though he was quite unsure of Lightning's actions he still took it.

"In Light there's Hope." Hope slowly repeated under his breath as he closed his eyes, with his head tucked under Lightning's neck, slept peacefully not knowing what will await them when they get to the city Palumpolum.

* * *

**Alright guys, that's it for this chapter and no it's not the ending there will be more. Oh sorry again it took me so long to type this, it's just school and work and me trying to graduate and stuff you know how it is. But thanks for reading and please review, I hope you guys liked it! Well until next time Cya!**


	5. Hope's Light, Light's Hope

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long, but school was kicking my butt and then I got sick for awhile and work got to me to, but I am back and I'm determined to finish this story. Now before I start I would like to thank everyone that made this possible, pretty much my reviewers and the ones that put this story as their favorites and for those who put me as a favorite author. I just wanted to say I really appreciate it, who knows maybe after this story is done I might put up another one, but we'll see how things go. So now it's time for the last chapter, before I continue to ramble on about something else, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Hope's Light, Light's Hope**

The sun was shining brightly as both Lightning and Hope stood on the cliff side outside the out skirts of Palumpolum. Lightning looked at the city and wondered what was waiting for them. She knew that Psicom had already arrived and stirred up everything, and the citizens aren't going to take much of liking towards them either.

"Hope." Lightning called calmly causing, the silver head boy to look at her.

"Yes Light." Hope replied back.

"This is your home right?" Lightning asked as she continued to look at Palumpolum without turning her eyes towards hope.

Hope looked down for a brief moment as the thought of his dad entered his head. "Yea it is a place I really don't want to be at right now." Hope stated as he continued to keep his eyes glued to the ground.

Lightning looked at hope confused at first and then back at the city. "Why not, It's your home right?" Lightning said as she turned her head back towards hope.

"Yea, but." Hope closed his eyes as Lightning put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to reopen his eyes and look up at her.

"It's about your mother isn't it?" Lightning asked with concern filling her voice.

Hope only nodded as he looked at the city that stood before them. "Not to mention my dad, I mean what would he say if I came back and told him." Hope stated sounding more depressed them ever.

Lightning looked at hope for a second and placed both hands on his shoulders and made him face her. "Hope, talk to your dad." Lightning stated calmly causing hope to only nod in an agreement.

"Trust me, both of my parents are gone and you still have one." Lightning said trying to make Hope understand the situation. "You still have your father and I'm sure he cares about you, so at least talk to him before you shut him out." Lightning finished as she managed to give hope a small smile.

Hope didn't say anything, but nodded again and clenched his fist.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Lightning said as she patted hope on the head and started to walk down the cliff towards Palumpolum.

""Light." Hope said to himself as he watched her walked down towards the city, with no fear of what would be waiting for them inside. "How does she do it?" Hope asked himself as he quickly followed after her.

The terrain wasn't hard, as a matter of fact it was fairly easy for the two to climb down the cliff and sneak into Palumpolum where lightning's suspicions where right.

"Damn they already here." Lightning thought as she hit behind a container along with Hope who dropped down to one knee right besides Lightning.

"It sure isn't a lot of them." Hope stated as he looked around the area and saw six soldiers in the standing guard in the city entrance.

"There are more waiting in the city." Lightning assured as she watched them as well. "This is just the look out team." She finished as she slowly placed her hand on her Gunblade.

"Wait your not going to." Hope whispered quickly as he watched Lightning swiftly grab her Gunblade.

"You have a better way to get around them?"Lightning asked sternly as she turned her attention towards Hope not realizing a soldier had heard them.

"I think I heard something over here." He whispered as he motioned two other soldiers to follow him towards the crate where Lightning and Hope were.

"Do you think it's the L'Cie?" One of the soldiers asked as he nervously aimed his gun at the crate as they slowly made their way towards it.

"Most likely, stay on your guard." The soldier on the side of him stated." Remember what Captain Rosch said don't let no L'Cie enter the city annihilate them at all cost." He finished as he did the same and readied his rifle.

"Yea just think of the promotion we would get if we brought down a L'Cie." The last of the soldiers said as they got on the other side of the crate.

"Alright we go on my mark." The first soldier whispered as he head up his right hand and lifted up three fingers to signal his comrades to go on three.

"3…2…1." The other two soldiers went around to the front of the crate and the first soldier leaped on top of it and aimed their guns at nothing.

"What the hell." The first soldier said. "I could have sworn I heard something." He continued.

"Yea I think you're hearing things again." The second soldier stated as he turned around and walked back towards his post.

"Yea your working to hard." The third soldier said as he started to do the same, but suddenly a boomerang flew out of nowhere and bashed him in the side of the head causing him to fall into the crate knocking him out instantly.

"WE'RE UNDER ATT….." The first soldier tried to shout, but his warning was cut off when Lightning slashed him across the chest with her Gunblade, causing him to fall instantly. This caused the other soldier to turn around quickly only to see Lightning quickly lung at him and trust her leg forward.

"IT'S THE DAMN L'CI..." The soldier screamed as his face met the bottom of Lightning's boot which didn't stop there as he soldier head hit the ground; Lightning's foot came with stomping on the soldier head knocking him out as well.

"LET'S GO HOPE!" Lightning shouted as she charged towards the other three soldiers that came around he corner aiming their rifles at the two L'Cie.

Hope didn't waste any time, he quickly gritted his teeth and his trusted forward causing a bolt of Lightning to strike down one of the soldiers, giving Lightning enough time to knee the next soldier in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees and the other soldier on the side of his comrade tried to swing his rifle at Lightning, but she quickly dodged it and punched him across the face sending him stumbling back a few steps.

Lightning quickly realized he was staggered for a bit and grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder into a crate sending him through and causing him to break into pieces on top of him. The soldier that she kneed in the stomach slowly brought his weapon up and raised it towards Lightning and got ready to fire when Hope reared his arm back and launched his boomerang again, hitting the soldier in the face sending him falling on to his back knocking him out as well.

"Let's go." Hope stated as his Boomerang flew back into his hands and ran into the city.

Lightning just looked at Hope and smiled as she saw him run past her. "In just a short amount." She said to herself as she ran behind him. "He's gotten a stronger, strong enough to fend for himself." She continued in her head as she quickly caught up with him.

"Do you know your way around here?" Lightning shouted as they both continued running.

"Yea there is a old sewer line that me and my friends use to take to get in out of the city." Hope said in between breaths as they reached another batch of soldiers.

"Alright then where is it?" Lightning said as a soldier charged at her, but Lightning was to quick as she leaped in the air and kicked him in the face and turning her Gun blade into its Gun form and started shooting two more soldiers that came around the corner.

"It's not far from here, if we take that we can reach my house in a matter of minutes." Hope said as another soldier came from behind hope and tried to attack him with the butt of the gun, but Hope realized it and turned around quickly shielding himself with his boomerang.

"HOPE!" Lightning shouted as two more soldiers appeared out of nowhere and tried to take Lightning quickly, but Lightning kneed one them In the face and blasted the other in the chest and then pointed at the soldier that tried to take out Hope and fired a few more shots from her Gunblade and watched as they pierced the side of the soldiers head, causing him to fall in front of Hope.

"Li...Light." Hope said as he saw the soldier lying motionless in front of him.

"Now is not the time." Lightning said quickly as she grabbed Hope's hand and ran for it again. "Now where's this tunnel you were talking about?" Lightning said quickly.

"Its…It's around the corner." Hope managed to say, as the two turned the corner only to find out that the tunnel was blocked and there was no where else to run.

"Dammit." Lightning said as she looked at the tunnel Hope was talking about and then clenched her fist and mumbled to herself.

"This isn't good." Hope said in shock and in some what disbelief. "I don't understand how did they find out about the tunnel?" Hope asked himself.

"We just have to fight them off then." Lightning said as she as she turned to an open area, where it seemed like people would normally be, no not just people a crowd if you will.

"Hope we got to move quickly." Lightning stated as she started to make a run for it while there was no one in sight.

"Right." Hope said quickly following her.

The two ran around along the open area that resembled something like a huge plaza with a water fountain sitting in the middle of the entire scenery. Buildings surrounded them, and there was a still a huge walk away for the cities' civilians to walk around and have a good time, most likely this was a spot that everybody came to.

Even though this looked like it should be a crowded area, Lightning couldn't help but wonder where the people where. Why have a huge city and a huge landmark if the people aren't here to acknowledge it. The thought continued to worry Lightning as she quickly slid to stop as she looked up and heard the cities alarm go off.

"Damn." Lightning said to herself as Hope stopped right beside her.

"Look the screen." Hope said as he pointed towards a huge TV screen that was held up like a billboard in front of them.

"ALL PERSONAL THE L'CIE HAVE BEEN SPOTTED! I REPEAT THE L'CIE HAVE BEEN SPOTTED!" the voice ranged as Lightning and Hope stood back to back as Helicopters, or what they resembled anyway shinned the light on them.

"Great." Lightning said as she took a deep breath and readied her Gunblade.

Suddenly Psicom soldiers came from all directions, some from the buildings, and others through the alley ways and the rest from the main streets as they came in a huge swarm surrounding both Lightning and Hope.

"Li...Light what do we do now?" Hope asked as he looked around and readied his Boomerang, with butterflies starting to fill in his stomach.

Lightning didn't answer as she quickly surveyed the situation and gritted her teeth. "_How the hell are we going to get out of this?"_ She thought as she looked behind her and saw the same large amount of soldiers aiming their guns at Hope."

Her eyes widened for a moment and then she looked down at Hope and saw that he was ready to attack. "Hope." Lightning called as she turned her attention back to the soldiers in front of her.

"Light." Hope said as he turned his head slightly, not trying to show her that part of him was scared at what could happen.

"I want you to make a run for it." Lightning said her eyes still facing her opponents.

"But…But Light… I can't…I won't." Hope said as he turned around completely looking at Lightning with worry filling his eyes.

"You have no other choice." Lightning said coldly as she glanced at him her eyes showing no emotion towards him.

Hope took a step back and looked at Lightning, fear was taking over him. Not the fear of the Psicom soldiers surrounding them, but the fear of losing Lightning.

"NO! I CAN'T DO THAT!" Hope shouted causing Lightning's eyes to widened at the defiance that Hope was showing, and at a time like this.

"Hope only one of us can make it out alive and that as to be you." Lightning said still trying to keep her eyes on the soldiers that continued to hold their weapons up towards the L'Cie.

"But….But Light what will I." Hope said before he was cut off when Lightning turned around and hugged him and knelt down on one knee and smiled at him.

"Don't worry." Lightning said as she placed her hand on his cheek and a small smile crept up on her face." Don't cry." She said again as slowly placed her lips on his forehead and looked at him again. "Be strong, you'll get through this." Lightning said as she stood back up and grabbed her Gunblade again and pointed it at the soldiers that stood in front of her.

"Li…Light." Hope said slowly, knowing that she was going to get ready to attack, but suddenly the Lights from the Helicopter shut off and screams where being heard through out the city.

"What the hell?" Lightning said as she turned towards the direction of the screams.

"IT'S ANOTHER L'CIE!" a soldier yelled causing the soldiers to turn their attention away from Lightning and Hope giving Lightning the time she needed to get rid of at least half of them. With that information quickly stored in her head she made her move. Lightning quickly fired three shots, hitting three soldiers in the chest and she used her right foot to push off of, causing her to charge towards the rest of them.

She slashed and slashed, some down the middle, some along the side, but no matter where she cut, she was sure to make a soldier fall.

"SHOOT THEM!" Another soldier shouted, but was surprised when he felt a strong gust a wind past through his body and suddenly he turned around and saw that half of his soldiers were in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted as he looked down and saw that Hope was gritting his teeth and his emerald eyes were locked on to them. Not only did the boy look pissed, but the soldiers also realized that something was circling around his hand.

"WHAT…WHAT'S GOING ON?" The head soldier shouted as he felt his body get tossed from the area along with the other soldiers out of the city, their fall ending their lives.

Hope was breathing hard as he looked at his hand and saw that he had the ability to control wind now." Wow…I…I did that?" he asked himself as another soldier ran towards Hope attempting to blind side him, but was met with a swift kick to the face sending him spiraling to the ground knocking him out instantly.

"Let's go now that we have the chance." Lightning said as Hope quickly nodded and the two began their run again towards Hope house.

"What do you think that was?" Hope said in between breaths as he quickly glanced at Lightning.

"I don't know, they said it was another L'Cie, if anything I bet it was Snow." Lightning said as she quickly looked at Hope to see what his expression would be at the name she just mentioned. Surprisingly she didn't see his expression change at all; this made her smile in her head, knowing that she had gotten through to him.

"Come on my house isn't too far away; we can hide in there for the mean time." Hope said as they quickly rounded the corner and headed up the street. The run seemed endless as the two came across the civilians of the cities.

Hope looked at them as he ran and saw the looks that he was getting; he felt his heart sink as they looked at him with disgust in their eyes. Some of them were his friends, some he used to hang out with a lot until he became a L'Cie, now everything's changed and even though he came to terms that he was a L'Cie he didn't know how to deal with this.

Lightning saw this and ignored the looks and the stares, but she looked at Hope and realized something was bothering him.

"_He's still too young to understand_." Lightning thought as they continued running avoiding any more soldiers along the way.

The two finally escaped the cold stares and the harsh chants and they arrived at the front door of the Estheim residences.

The door was wide open and it looked like someone was dragged out of the house, Hope quickly saw this and ran into the house afraid of the worst.

"DAD…DAD!" Hope screamed as he searched the house looking for any signs of his father.

Lightning looked at the evidence and quickly analyzed it and sighed. "They took him." She said to herself as she walked in the house only to find Hope kneeling in front of the couch.

Lightning looked around quickly, checking to see if anyone else was in the house with them and slowly shut the door from behind them and locking it. "We should be safe, for awhile anyway." Lightning said as she looked at Hope again and saw that he was crying.

"Hope." Lightning said as she made her way towards him.

"He's gone…He's gone…They took him." Hope said with tears filling his eyes." He didn't have anything to do with this and they took him." He sobbed as Lightning said on the couch beside Hope and placed her hand on the back of his head.

"Hope calm down, I'm pretty sure they just took him out the house and placed him with the rest of the people." Lightning said as she rubbed her hand through his hair, trying to get him to calm down.

Hope lifted his head up slowly and looked at Lightning. "You… you mean he's alright?" Hope asked anxiously awaiting the answer of the soldier herself.

Lightning nodded quickly and gave him a smile as she stood up and walked around the house for a second, her Gunblade still in hand.

"What…What are you doing?" Hope asked as he began to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"Just checking around." Lightning stated as she slowly entered each room and looked around. "There could be some still here." Lightning said again as she continued her search.

Hope didn't say anything; he just sat back on the couch and looked at the ground. "So what do you think is going to happen to us now?" Hope said depressed once again.

Lightning turned around towards Hope quickly putting her Gunblade. "We move on from here, right now we gather our strength and we head out of here as quickly as we can." Lightning said as she made her way back to the couch and took a seat beside him.

"But where?" Hope asked as he continued to look at the ground.

Lightning didn't say anything, she really didn't have anything in mind on where to go next, but she couldn't let him know that, could she?

Hope slowly raised his head up towards her, his eyes filled with sadness and betrayal, and more or less hurt from the comments he received earlier.

"Light." Hope called out slowly as he started to play with his hands.

Lightning turned her attention towards him. "Yes what is it?" She asked this time with more concern in her voice.

"You heard what those people said while we running right?" Hope asked with sadness taking over.

Lightning couldn't help, but understand instantly where Hope was coming from. "It's because your L'Cie right? Lightning asked as she used her right hand and placed it on Hope's shoulder.

Hope only nodded as he brought his gaze back towards the ground. "Those were some of my friends shouting that at me." Hope said slowly.

Lightning looked at him and slowly lifted his head up with her hand. "I know it hurts." She said as she looked at him with a smile appearing on her face.

"No you don't." Hope said as he jerked his head away with tears starting to form in his eyes again. "You don't understand, you can't possibly understand how I'm feeling right now." Hope said as he stood up and glared at Lightning.

Lightning didn't say anything she just continued to let Hope release his feelings that he kept bottled up.

"I didn't want any of this, everything change ever since I became a L'Cie." He snapped still some what keeping calm, but barely. "I had nothing to do with this, i just happened to be there when you and snow attacked...That…that thing." Hope said his voice starting to rise.

"Why…WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ATTACK IT, IF YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT EVERYTHING ALONE WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS RIGHT NOW?" Hope shouted with tears now fallen freely from his eyes.

Lightning continued to stay silent as she slowly stood up and looked at Hope for a brief second, before raising her hand up and bringing the palm swiftly down upon his cheek.

"Calm down." She simply said as she sat back down, leaving Hope staring at her in shock as his hand slowly crept up to his face and landed on the cheek that she slapped.

"I did it for Serah." Lightning simply said as she eyed up. "She didn't deserve this either, and Psicom took her and look where she is now." Lightning added.

"Light." Hope said slowly as he looked down at the ground again. "I…I didn't mean to." Hope stated but was cut off when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a tight embrace.

"Don't apologize." Lightning simply said as she quickly pulled away and looked at him. "Remember I will always protect you." She said as she used her right hand to wipe the tears that were still hanging onto Hope's face. "No matter what I'll be here." She said again as her face became within mere inches of Hopes.

"But…I'm afraid." Hope said letting his real feelings come out." I'm not afraid of…Well actually I am, but." Hope stopped as he looked up into Lightning's eyes.

"It's just I lost my mother, and I…I don't want to lose you." Hope finally said as he looked down at the ground again, but found that his chin was lifted up and suddenly he felt a pair of lips meet his for what seemed like an eternity to him, even though it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Remember." Lightning said as she smiled at him. "In Light there's Hope." She stated.

"And without Hope there's no Light." Hope said finishing the phrase that she created for her.

"Good." Lightning said as she pulled him into another tight hug." No matter what happens." She said again. "I promise we won't get separated." Lightning said which caused Hope to melt in her arms as he returned the hug and resting his head against her shoulder.

"Thanks Light…That's all I wanted." Hope said slowly as he closed his eyes and drifted off in Lightning's arms.

Lightning didn't say anything, but she did smile as she lifted up the young boy and brought him into his room and laid him down gently on the bed.

"Don't worry; you won't lose that feeling again." She said as she turned out the lights and walked back into the living room with her Gunblade ready. "He may be young, but he's gotten stronger." Lightning said as she smiled. "It's a good thing to." She ended as she turned out the lights and walked back into his room and lay down beside him and smiled.

"M…Mother." Hope said stirring in his sleep, causing Lightning to look at him and smile.

"Not even close kid." She said as she placed her lips on his cheek."But it's something more." She said as she smiled and turned out the lights, giving them the both a well deserved sleep.

* * *

**Alright guys I'm going to end it here. I hope you like the story; I may make a sequel to show what happens to these two after this chapter, but who knows. I didn't really mean to go this far, but hey what are you going to do. Let me know how you like it, please review, and thank you guys for everything.**

**On second thought this story will continue, i've had a change of heart i think i'm going to keep this going so you can find out what happens to them in Palumpolum.**


	6. Reunited, Hope's Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I know….I know it's been a minute; I kind of lost where I wanted this story to go, but now I think I have an Idea. Ok now I just wanted you all to know, this won't follow some of the scenes in the game anymore, and it will completely change. Well for the most part it will, but I hope you enjoy the next edition to this story. **

**P.S – I don't own FFXIII, but oh if I did, everybody would have gotten what they wanted and there would be more Lightning and Hope pairing scenes, but it's a sad cruel world that we live in. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
Reunited, Hope Forgiveness**

The Sun, shined through the windows of the Estheim residences, resting on Lightning's face causing her eyes stir. She twisted a bit and rolled over with her back facing the sun and her front side facing Hope, who was lying facing her as well.

"Sounds like someone is getting a good night sleep." She heard a voice say, causing her to shoot up, quickly grabbing her Gunblade and pointing it at the intruder, who quickly held their hands up in defense.

"Whoa easy there sis it's just me." The voice stated, causing Lightning look at the figure intently as he stepped towards her. She quickly rolled her eyes and lowered her weapon.

"How'd you get in here Snow?" Lightning asked, more like demanded an answer, as she slightly glared at him.

Snow took a seat in a chair and looked at her for a second."Well we came into the city after seeing Psicom going crazy about trying to put down some L'Cie, and then we saw you on the screen." Snow continued.

"We?" Lightning asked with a questionable look.

Snow looked at her for a moment and realized that she hasn't met the person he was with yet and quickly started to scratch his head with nervousness. "Oh yea…Sorry I forgot you haven't met her yet." Snow stated, causing Lightning's eyes to arch at the word she.

"Who is this…she?" Lightning asked, hoping that Snow didn't bring someone undercover to give away their position.

"Oh don't worry sis." Snow smiled as he stood up and walked towards the door. "She's an L'Cie like us and she….." Snow's voice trailed off as he noticed that Lightning wasn't lying in the bed alone. "Umm... Lightning." Snow asked as he pointed towards Hope, who started to stir in his bed.

Lightning looked at hope and placed her hand on his head and gently rubbed it, causing him to stop as she slowly removed herself from under the covers, revealing that she was fully clothed accept for her boots, which quickly started to put back on.

"Lightning you didn't?" Snow said as he looked at Lightning and pointed towards Hope. "He's just a kid." He continued.

Lightning could sense right away, that this conversation may get out of hand and she didn't want Hope to wake up from Snow's outrage.

"Look I'll explain in the living room." She said as she quickly walked past Snow without eye contact, causing him to slowly grunt and follow her out of the room.

"Seriously Lightning! What the hell is that?" Snow shouted as he followed Lightning, who had her arms, crossed trying to drown out the noise that this loud mouth was making. "Were you seriously trying to sleep with the kid?" Snow shouted, causing Lightning to quickly turn around and glare daggers at him.

"Watch it Villiers!" Lightning shouted back, but Snow didn't back down as he glared at Lightning.

"Come on What are you thinking?" He shouted again.

"I was protecting him!" Lightning shot back. The two continued to argue back and forth, not realizing a figure standing in the kitchen walk away with an apple in her hand, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed with her right hand holding a Red staff.

"I'm pretty sure the kid can sleep by himself! " Snow shouted again. "Do you know what people would say about you if they find out WHAT YOU ARE DOING?" Snow shouted his words getting louder, by the sentence.

"WHAT SOMETHING THAT THEY HAVEN'T SAID ALREADY!" Lightning shot back, causing Snow to keep quiet this time. "LIKE I SAID I WAS PROTECTING HIM, JUST LIKE I PROMISED!" Lightning continued, this time realizing how loud she was and decided to tone her voice down. "He was scared….And….I decided to make him my responsibility." Lightning finished as she turned her back towards Snow, and looked at the ground. "If you think I went all the way and throughout society's laws than your sadly mistaken." She half lied, remembering the kiss she gave up the night before.

"Light." Snow said slowly as he looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it…You don't have to like it." Lightning stated returning back to her old self." Just deal with it, it's my decision on what I do…not yours." Lightning stated, still not realizing the female figure standing behind them, getting a kick out of the conversation as it went on.

"Oh and Snow." Lightning called, without glancing at him.

"Huh?" Snow said quickly looking up at her, with a confused looks.

"Don't call me Light, Call me Lightning." She said as she was about to take a step forward, but was cut off when she heard someone take a bite of something and slightly chew it.

"Well now that was interesting." The female figure stated as she cocked a smile and looked at the two L'Cie standing in front of her.

Lightning quickly grabbed her Gunblade and spun around, to look at the figure, but Snow quickly jumped in-between them.

"Whoa! Hold on a Second Lightning!" Snow shouted as he held his arms out."She's on our side, calm down she can help Sarah!" Snow finished, causing Lightning expression to change from alert to pure shock as she slowly lowered her Gunblade and looked at the woman leaning against the wall.

"Snow." Lightning said slowly.

"Look Lightning…I'm serious Sarah is going to be ok!" Snow said happily as he turned towards the woman that just returned the smile.

"The confused brute is right." The woman said as she slowly lifted herself off the wall and walked towards the two L'Cie." Even though I can't really do anything, but if it makes you feel any better and not cut me to pieces, then I will say she'll be fine." The woman finished.

Lightning continued to stare at her questionably, causing the woman to let out a slight chuckle as she slowly and nonchalantly moved around her, sensing her being uneasy in her presence, decided to go ahead and speak again.

"Ok I can see you don't trust me already, so let me go ahead and introduce myself." The woman said as Lightning continued to listen. "The name's Fang." She said as she looked at Lightning. "And believe it or not I'm an L'Cie just like you." She finished as Lightning looked at her and then back at Snow.

"Don't worry; he's not lying to you." Fang continued, causing Lightning to look back at her again.

"See Lightning it's like I said, Sarah is going to be fine, we can save her and Cocoon." Snow finished, now getting excited about the news he was telling Lightning.

"Is it true?" Lightning asked as she looked back at Fang, who just reluctantly nodded her head.

"Yep and then you guys can be together and not worry about who sleeping with you." Fang stated, causing Lightning to blush deep red completely, which caused Fang to slightly laugh at the expression on Lightning's face as Fang just turned her back towards her and walked towards the kitchen.

"My, I swear you all are on edge about this whole thing." Fang stated as she continued to walk off. "Body Build boy sleeps with a girl that's younger than him, who he was probably with when she was younger and now he gets mad at you for sleeping with a boy that about to be in the same position." Fang laughed until she was out of sight.

"Hey! That's not true!" Snow shouted as he followed her into the kitchen. "At least I didn't do anything wrong!" He continued, leaving lightning behind to think about what was just said about Sarah.

"_So we can bring you back huh?"_ Lightning thought as she continued to stare in space. "Sarah." Lightning said slowly as she began to space out in the middle of the living room.

"Yo Lightning, come on let's see what this kid's got in the kitchen I'm starving!" Snow shouted, snapping Lightning out of her trance and slowly started to walk towards the kitchen, with an aggravated look on her face.

"Light." A voice called her that stopped her in her tracks as she turned her head towards the hall way, only to see Hope standing there rubbing his eyes slowly. "What's going on….What's with all the yelling?" He said sheepishly.

"Shit." Lightning thought as she quickly remember Hope's feelings towards Snow, even though he wasn't showing it lately she knew it was still there.

"Umm...Hope...I." Lightning stuttered as she tried to think of something quick to say.

"Lightning come on! It's Breakfast time!" Snow shouted as he stuck his head out of the kitchen, smiling brightly.

Catching sight of this, the sleep that still loomed over Hope was now gone as his eyes shot open as he stared at Snow in disbelief that he was here, and right in his house.

"Ho….How?" Hope slowly asked, causing Lightning to place a hand on his shoulder and look at him, giving him the smile that was only meant for him.

"Don't worry, remember he didn't do it." She whispered causing Hope to look at her for a brief moment. She knew that it wouldn't sink in right away, and animosity would still be there for awhile. "Calm down its ok." Lightning whispered, causing Hope to calm down, but only temporary as she thought.

Hope slowly nodded and closed his eyes and let out a deep breath and looked at Snow and gave him a false smile, in his opinion the best false smile that he could come up with.

"Hey kid looks like you're up." Snow said brightly as he stepped out the kitchen and walked towards Hope and Lightning. "Come on me and Fang got breakfast cooking, I'm pretty sure your hungry after running from Psicom." Snow stated.

Hope was about to reject the offer, but his stomach decided against him and started roaring throughout the living room, causing Hope to blush a bit from embarrassment as he quickly rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Umm…Ok…Sure." Hope stated as Snow patted Hope on the back and guided him into the kitchen.

Lightning just shook her head and followed after the two.

"Alright Breakfast is served!" Fang shouted as she brought out a plate full of burnt bacon and grits with eggs that was also burnt on the side, with some orange juice that was at least cold.

"What…What is this?" Lightning asked as she looked at the black food that was laid in front of her.

"It's breakfast!" Snow shouted as he dug in, loving the burnt after taste.

"Umm I think I'll past." Hope said, trying to break his bacon in half, but it was useless.

"Come on you guys, you haven't even tried it." Fang whined as she grabbed a piece and stuffed it into Hope's mouth and made him chew. "See it's not that bad." Fang smiled as Hope finally swallowed, and made a disgusting face as the burnt after taste nailed his taste buds.

"Yea I think I'll past to." Lightning said getting from the table and reaching for her Gunblade.

"Hey sis where are you going?" Snow asked stuffing his face.

"To search around and see if Psicom is still in the area." She finished as she stepped towards the living room towards the door.

"Wait!" Fang shouted, causing Lightning to turn around and look at her. "I don't think you want to go out there." Fang continued as she grabbed her staff and walked up towards Lightning.

"Why not?" Lightning asked in her usual emotionless tone.

"Simple, while me block head over there was running from Psicom, we kind of left a trail of the ones we took down that possibly could lead to this very spot." Fang stated seriously.

"So you led them right to us." Lightning stated as she crossed her arms and glared at Fang.

'Not intentionally." Fang replied. "To be honest it was juvenile accident." She stated as she cocked her head back at Snow, considerably blaming him for leaving the trail, when she had told him specifically to be careful and not leaving the bodies, where they can find them.

"Figures he wouldn't use his head." Lightning stated as she shook her head and let out a deep breath.

"We have to get out of here quick, sooner or later they will be on top of this place. " Fang included as she turned around and sat on the couch. "More than likely, they'll be here by noon." She finished.

"Probably. ' Lightning replied as she looked in the kitchen to see Hope and Snow, having a small conversation.

"So Kid how ya been, I see Lightning's been taking good care of you." Snow said as he continued to stuff his face as he looked at Hope, who gave him a glare, an unsure glare but a glare nonetheless.

"Soooo….Where's your parents?" Snow asked as he looked at kid as he sat there in silence.

"I don't know….My mom's gone and I can't find my dad." Hope stated as he slowly lowered his head to the ground.

Snow looked at the kid and couldn't help but feel sorry for him." Sorry to hear that kid." Snow said slowly as he looked around the house, jumping from pictures on the wall to the furniture that was around the kitchen and living room. Then he saw a picture of Hope and both of his parents sitting on the coffee table that was in the middle of living room where Lightning and Fang were talking.

He couldn't see who the dad really was, but for some reason the woman that stood next to Hope reminded him of someone.

"Hey. Is that her?" He asked as he pointed towards the picture, causing Hope to slightly turn around and look at it and slowly nod his head in approval.

Snow lowered his head in shame as he realized the woman that slipped from his hands and died right before his eyes was the mother of the kid that was sitting in front of him. "I…I….I'm sorry." Snow said sadly, causing Hope to slowly look at him.

"I couldn't save her." He continued. "I know you probably trusted me to keep her safe and I failed." He continued.

"You let...You…YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO SAVE HER!" Hope shouted as he bolted up from his seat and glared at Snow, which caused Lightning and Fang to look up instantly from their conversation at the two L'Cie in the kitchen. "YOU JUST LET HER DIE JUST TO SAVE YOURSELF!" Hope screamed.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Snow screamed back as has he pounded his fists on the table, causing Hope to take a step back. "I know…I know I did my best. During that time I lost a lot of people that wanted to fight back against Psicom, and all of them died, fighting for the freedom that stolen from them." Snow spoke bitterly as the pain of the people that were screaming throughout the purge, filled his memory.

"Your mother actually saved me." Snow continued. "And when she did, I….I thought we were going to be able to pull it off….but then…Psicom….Those soldiers." Snow trailed off as he looked at Hope, who just stared at him with furry in his eyes.

"Look I know your upset at me, and you have every right to be….But….She did tell me to do one more thing before she died." Snow stated, causing Hope to listen intently. "She wanted me to make sure….I brought you home." Snow finished as Hope continued to look up at Snow, this time wide eyed.

"I'm sorry….I couldn't save her." Snow finished as he sat back down in the chair and laid on his on the table with a hard thud, his arms wrapped around his head.

Hope was about to say something, until he heard an explosion outside of his house, which was strong enough to make the house shake.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Hope shouted as he turned around and looked at the living room window.

"Here they come." Lightning stated as she readied her Gunblade.

"Damn you'd think they'd find something better to do then search for L'Cie." Fang stated as she readied herself for battle.

"Dammit." Snow stated as he got up and readied his fists. "Kid we're going to have to finish this talk later, right now we got to make sure we get out of here." Snow said as he looked at Hope and winked.

Hope looked up at the man that couldn't save his mother and slowly nodded and pulled out his boomerang and got ready for another fight. "You….You don't have to." Hope stated which caused Snow to turn his attention towards him. "I already know…I can see that you really wanted to save her." Hope continued." So….So…I forgive you." He finished, which caused Snow to smile as he looked back up at the window that led outside.

"Thanks kid." Snow said as he pumped his fist together. "Alright NOW LET'S GO BASH SOME PSICOM BASTARDS!" Snow shouted has Fang smirked at the comment and Lightning glanced at Hope and smiled at him.

"Good job." She said as she turned her head back towards the light that shined through the window, with the sounds of footsteps and a helicopter flying over the house.

"Be ready."Lightning stated as the Light got closer towards the house.

"L'CIE YOU HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO RUN, COME OUT AND SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY!" A voice over the intercom shouted, as the four L'Cie stood their ground, ready for a fight.

* * *

**Alright like I said I know it took me long enough to update this, but don't yell at me ok I'm sorry…I really am…But now I know where I want this story to go so I'll try to keep going. **


	7. Fight For Freedom, the Will to Live

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone it's almost Christmas so what better present to give you, than another update to show that I haven't discontinued the story. I'm sorry that I took so long and I hope I haven't lost any of my readers and reviewers. I hope you guys are still willing to read and review this story as long as I keep updating it, but I'm going to stop before I start rambling and get on with it. So remember I don't own these guys, Square-Enix does which I think they should make a Final Fantasy XIII-2 so we can see what happens after the whole incident, oh well off to the story. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7  
Fight For Freedom, the Will to Live**

Lightning gritted her teeth as she readied her Gunblade, ready to strike anything that came through that front door.

Hope glanced over at Lightning and quickly grabbed his boomerang, while Snow and Fang also readied themselves for battle.

"Well this isn't going to be pretty." Snow said reluctantly. "You ready kid?" Snow asked as he briefly looked over at Hope, who was a bit shaken, but still held his ground.

"Yea don't worry about me." Hope replied as he looked over at Snow. "I'll be fine, after all." Hope continued. "Light taught me how to be strong." He said, causing a small, but yet light smile to appear on the lips of Lightning at what she heard.

"Well then if that's the case." Fang stated as she twirled are staff in the air and stopped it by her side. "Let's have some fun then shall we." Fang finished.

Suddenly the front door, burst open with a small, but massive explosion. The door flew off its hinges and lunged towards Hope, who quickly dodged it with just enough time to look up to see Psicom Soldiers storm his house relentlessly.

"Get Ready!" Lightning shouted.

"Here they come!" Fang shouted as well as the soldiers charged towards the L'Cie team.

Two soldiers charged towards Lightning, but were quickly cut down after Lightning swung her blade once across the chest of both soldiers, only to have another soldier come from behind her and try to bash her hand in with the butt of the gun, but Lightning elbowed him in the face. Breaking the visor part of the helmet and kneed him in the stomach sending him down to his knees.

Another Soldier aimed his gun carefully as Lightning was about to deliver the finishing blow to the soldier that fell in front of her.

"Light!" Hope yelled as he threw his boomerang at the soldier's head, which bashed him in the skull sending him into the wall of the living room causing him to sink to the floor. "Gotcha!" Hope shouted happily only to be hit in the back of the by the butt of the gun of one soldier and the other soldier stepping on his head.

"Arrgghhh!" Hope groaned as Lightning turned around briefly glancing at hope. "Oh no Hope." Lightning thought as she turned her back towards the battle and charged towards the two Psicom soldiers that were on top of Hope.

Snow grabbed one Soldier by the by the back of his uniform and tossed him into the wall and ducked another soldier strike to the head and gave him a swift uppercut to the jaw sending him flying towards the ceiling.

"Grr Kid!" Snow shouted as two more soldiers jumped on his back, trying to pin him to the ground, but to no avail. He elbowed one in the face causing him to fall off his back. Then he grabbed the other one and slung him into the ground hard, causing him to black out instantly.

"Don't worry I'm on it!" Fang shouted as she bashed one soldier in the head with her staff and tripped the other soldier that charged towards her. "This is endless!" Fang shouted as Lightning got to the two soldiers that were on top of hope and slashed the first one down the middle, killing him instantly and she quickly roundhouse kicked the other in the face with the heel of her boot, sending his head into the wall.

She quickly lifted Hope to his feet, only to be bashed in the back of the head, causing her to fall to her knees, by the back the gun of another Soldier who managed to sneak up behind her.

"I Got you now L'Cie!" The Soldier shouted as he pointed his gun towards Lightning, getting ready to deliver the final blow.

"Oh no you don't!" Hope shouted as he trusted his hand forward. "I won't let you!" He shouted as a burst of wind flew out of his hand sending not only the soldier that was going to kill Lightning, but the rest of them that came crashing into the front door sailing to the front yard of the house, knocking them out as well.

"Hmph well look at you." Snow said as he smirked at Hope. "You have gotten stronger." He said as he readied himself once again.

"Like I said." Hope began. "It's all thanks to Light." He finished as he helped her up to her feet.

Lightning just smirked at Hope for a split second and then grabbed her Gunblade again. "Don't let your guard down, it's not over yet." Lightning stated.

"Yea and if I know these guys, they don't know when to quit." Fang stated as she readied her staff again.

"Yea no kidding." Hope said in response. "Do you think the others are ok?" Hope asked Lightning as he looked up at her, who couldn't really give Hope a direct answer.

"I'm sure their fine." Lightning stated in her usual tone. "Don't worry about them; I'm sure there still alive." She finished.

Hope nodded in agreement and looked on with the others waiting for another wave of soldiers to appear, but surprisingly none came.

"Huh What's going on?" Snow asked as he slowly dropped his guard.

"I don't know…A temporary cease fire perhaps." Fang said in response.

"I don't think they would give up so easily." Lightning stated as she carefully started to make her way to the front of opening of the house.

"Yea I don't think they would give up so easily either." Hope stated as he readied his boomerang again.

"L'Cie!" A voice boomed over the intercom. "I grow tired of this constant battle between you and this world!" The voice boomed again, causing the gang to grit their teeth in anger as they recognized who the voice belonged to.

"That can only be one person." Snow growled.

"Yoog Rosch." Lightning hissed as she gripped her Gunblade even tighter. "If he's here than I'm sure that he's got something to back him up." Lightning finished.

"Yea he is a heavy hitter after all." Fang stated. "Someone that's been plaguing L'Cie for as long as I can remember." Fang said as a shadow appeared above the rubble that lay before the L'Cie.

Then Suddenly Yoog Rosch stepped in with a smirk on his face as he walked with his hands behind his back and stopped with another army of Psicom Soldiers at his side.

"We meet again L'Cie." Rosch spoke as he eyed each of them. "You're time has finally come to serve Justice that is Cocoon." He finished, causing Snow to step in front of Lightning.

"What Justice!" Snow shouted. "Can killing someone that are humans just like you Justice?" He continued.

"You are no longer Human L'Cie!" Rosch shouted back, cutting Snow off. "You must understand, I know that you feel that what we're doing is cruel, but we're doing this for the safety of Cocoon." Yoog finished causing Snow to grit his teeth.

"The People of Cocoon." Lightning stated. "The purge, the murders during the purge, how is that helping the people of Cocoon!" she shouted as she thought about her sister Serah who was branded a L'Cie.

"Putting people through hell, is that helping the people of Cocoon." Fang spoke up as she stepped forward as well. "To be honest, I think the offer is little overrated don't you think?" Fang ended as she glared at Rosch.

"Think what you want L'Cie, but no matter what your beliefs are, you still will be executed for the world to see." Yoog spoke again. "In order for us the guarantee the safety of Cocoon we must eliminate your kind. " He finished.

"But that's not fair!" Hope shouted as he stepped in front of the group. "We didn't choose to be like this!" He shouted again.

"That maybe so." Yoog spoke once more as he eyed the young boy. "But that is none of my concern." Rosch finished as he turned his back towards Hope and took a step away from the group.

"So what kind of monster are you then!" Hope continued, causing the group of L'Cie to look at him as he continued to speak. "Murdering everyone that gets in the way, killing those who were forced to be L'Cie. All for a false reason of Protecting Cocoon!" He continued to shout.

"We want to protect Cocoon to, so what would killing us solve!" He finished, causing Rosch to slowly turn his head towards him.

"Don't speak on something you clearly have no knowledge about child." Yoog spoke with venom. "I'm just carrying out my orders and I know my orders will protect Cocoon from the likes of you." He finished as he walked off completely, leaving the L'Cie glaring daggers at the back of his head.

"I think it's time we ended this little game of ours." Yoog said as he held his hand up and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a large shadow appeared above the crowd, covering a piece of the city.

"What the…What the hell is that!" Snow shouted as he pointed upward.

"Big trouble." Lightning hissed as she readied her Gunblade again.

"It's over L'Cie." Yoog Rosch stated as he snapped his fingers again, causing the soldiers to fall back out of range of what was about to happen.

"You guys I have a bad feeling about this!" Fang shouted as she looked up at the large aircraft that floated above their head.

"You think!" Snow shouted back as Rosch smirked as he looked at the L'Cie.

"Is the Sky tank ready?" Rosch asked.

"Yes Commander, ready to fire on your mark." A soldier stated as Yoog continued to smirk at the destruction he was about to cause.

"Then let's not waste anymore time….destroy the L'Cie." Rosch commanded.

Suddenly without warning the massive Sky tank shot a missile that was aimed straight for the L'Cie.

"Oh Shit!" Fang screamed.

"Dammit!" Lightning followed as the Missile landed a in front of the L'Cie, hitting the ground and causing a massive explosion. Blowing the L'Cie and the house back completely, causing them to land against the rubble that was left from Hope's house.

Smoke covered the entire area, half of Hope's house was completely demolished and the floating sky tank was still hovering around, searching for the L'Cie.

"Oh man." Snow said as he slowly sat up, pushing some of the rubble off of his body. "Dammit that hurt." He stated.

"Look Out!" Fang shouted again as the Sky tank caught snow on target and fired another missile towards him.

"Shit!" Snow yelled as he got up quickly and leaped out the way as far as he could dodging the missile completely, but the impact of the blast still threw him through a nearby wall.

"Snow!" Lightning yelled as she was about to run towards him, but she realized she couldn't find Hope anywhere.

"Hope….Hope!" Lightning shouted as the sky tank spotted Lightning and locked on its target.

Lightning turned her head towards the massive aircraft and gritted her teeth.

"Lightning move!" Snow shouted. "Get out of the way!" He shouted again, but Lightning couldn't budge her body was completely frozen. She didn't want to risk moving out the way if Hope was behind her under all that rubble. She didn't want to risk his life.

The sky tank shot another missile towards Lightning guaranteeing a direct hit if Lightning didn't move.

"Damn!" Fang shouted as she quickly lunged towards Lightning, tackling her out of the way of the oncoming missile which exploded on impact with the rubble that was behind Lightning and just like Snow the impact sent them sailing through the air and into the ground hard.

"Hope!" Lightning shouted as she quickly recovered and looked around, only to see Hope getting up from the far side of the blast, unharmed.

Lightning quickly sighed in relief, only to have it cut short when the sky tank turned its sights onto Hope.

Hope quickly looked up and the expression of fear appeared on his face

"Hope GET OUT OF THE WAY!' Lightning shouted, but hope was completely frozen in place, his body wouldn't move.

"Oh no." Lightning worried as she scrambled to her feet and tried to rush over to Hope, but she was just too far away she knew she wouldn't make it.

"Target sighted…..Fire!" a voice from inside the sky tank was heard, but this time it wasn't just one missile that was fired, it was two.

"HOPE!" Lightning shouted.

"KID MOVE!" Fang screamed.

'DAMMIT I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Snow shouted.

Lightning ran as fast she could towards Hope, but the missiles were closing in fast and with only little time left, before Hope was just a memory.

Suddenly a pink a crystal like ball lit up in Lightning's chest as it appeared in front of her.

"ODIN!" Lightning shouted as she threw the crystal like ball into the air. "CUT US A PATH!" Lightning shouted as Odin transformed quickly into his human state. "LET'S RIDE ODIN!" Lightning commanded causing Odin to transform into its horse form, allowing Lightning to gain control of its blades, which she quickly broke apart.

She raced towards Hope on top of Odin and quickly leaped into the air, with her blades ready. The missiles continued their pursuit towards Hope, as they drew closer and closer towards the Helpless L'Cie.

Suddenly Lightning leaped off of Odin with both blades in her hand, spinning a complete 360, then 720, with her blades extended out slicing the missiles in half causing them to cause a minor explosion.

Hope covered his eyes, scared of what might happen next, but soon realized that death did not come to him. He reopened his eyes only to see Lightning sitting on top of a galloping Odin, which was moving towards him.

"Light!" Hope yelled as he extended his hand towards her.

"Grab on!" Lightning shouted as Odin got within reach of Hope, allowing Lightning to grab his hand and pull him on top of Odin. She placed him in front of her so she can keep a close eye out on him.

"I'm tired of this!" Rosch shouted as he pointed towards Fang, who was left by herself. "Kill The L'Cie!" Rosch shouted as his soldiers aimed their guns carefully at her, getting ready to fill her body full of holes.

"Damn!" Fang thought. "_I guess this is it….Vanillie I'm sorry…But I won't get to see you again." _Fang Thought to herself.

"Shiva!" Snow shouted from out of nowhere he formed a blue Crystal like ball in front of him that slowly formed into two Ice like feminine figures, which caused the Psicom soldiers to halt in their actions.

"LET'S DO THIS TOGETHER!" Snow shouted as the two ice figures quickly linked together and formed Snow very own L'Cie motorcycle.

He quickly hopped on and rode towards Fang.

"I SAID KILL THE L'CIE!" Rosch shouted, irritated by his men hesitating in the line of duty.

The soldiers looked at each other for a brief moment and started firing towards Fang, who just closed her eyes and awaited her faith, but Snow as quick as he quickly swerved in front of Fang, creating a huge Ice shower that quickly froze into a Ice wall, blocking the bullets from getting any closer to Fang.

"LET'S GO!" Snow shouted as he grabbed Fang by the arm and pulled her onto the bike, seating her behind him. "HOLD ON TIGHT!" He screamed as he rev up the bike and soon sped off, following Odin as He galloped away from onslaught of Psicom.

"Lightning!" Snow yelled has he rode on the side of Odin, who continued to gallop. "Is the kid Ok!" He shouted, getting a slight nod from Lightning, who had one of her arms wrapped around his stomach, which pulled him closer to her, making her feel more secure that he was protected.

Snow just nodded in agreement as the four continued to ride away, leaving Psicom in their dust.

"Dammit!" Rosch shouted at the top of his lungs as he turned towards his troops. "We're pulling out! Follow those L'Cie and do not let them get away!" He commanded.

"YES SIR!" His soldiers saluted as they got to their orders and followed after the L'Cie, which the Sky tank lead the way.

"Lightning! " Snow called out over the roaring of his bike. "Where are we heading! We need a place to hide!" Snow shouted again.

Lightning nodded again. "Keep Riding!" She shouted back. "We have to lose them first, there's just too many of them!" she finished.

"Not like you to run away from a fight!" Snow responded.

"I'm not running!" Lightning shouted back as she looked down at Hope, who finally blacked out from the exhaustion of the battle. "I'm just keeping a promise." She said to herself as she pulled him closer and continued to ride on Odin as they pulled further and further away from the Psicom troops.

* * *

**Alright guys I hope you like this chapter, I know it may be shorter than what I'm use to typing, but I still know what I want to do with this story, so just bare with me. Oh look on the bright side I finally updated, so now that I got some free time, maybe I can get at least two or three more up before school starts back. Who knows maybe even more than that, well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I might be a little rusty, but hey I tried my best. Please read and review. **


	8. Decisions To Make, L'Cie's Next Move

**Disclaimer: Ok guys I'm back with another chapter…Ha I told you I wouldn't let you guys down or at least make you wait as long as I did last time I'm going to try and be consistent with this story and my Kingdom hearts fic that I'm doing, so happy reading hope you guys like it. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8  
Decisions to Make, L'Cie's next move**

"**The outskirts of Palumpolum**"

"Sir we lost sign of the L'Cie." A soldier reported as his commander glare at him.

"Dammit." He said to himself as he turned around and looked at his soldiers, who were all lined up in front of him ready to receive their orders.

"We cannot let them get far!" Rosch said as he started his speech. "These L'Cie must be dealt with immediately! They cannot be allowed to live! Is that Understood?" Rosch shouted as he spoke to his soldiers.

"YES SIR!" Psicom soldiers replied as they all looked at Yoog as he continued with his speech.

"I do not need any more slip ups! No we cannot afford any more slip ups!" Rosch shouted. "From now on the next time an L'Cie is in your sights I want them dead! Do you hear me dead! Dead at my feet!" Yoog shouted again as his soldiers shuttered at their failure to capture them the first time.

"Now do I make myself clear." He slowly asked his soldiers.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" They replied quickly.

"Good now be on your way, bring me their bodies back." He said as he crossed his arms behind his back and started to walk off towards the sky ship that landed after they failed to destroy the L'Cie.

"This is becoming a nuisance." Yoog said to himself before he boarded the ship. Once on, the ship took off with hesitation. Leaving the rest of Psicom soldiers behind to hunt and kill the L'Cie.

"**Back to the Gang" **

"Lightning this should be far enough." Snow said as looked behind him only to see that no one was following them." I think they finally gave up." He said as he started to slow down on his bike, while lightning who was riding on Odin slowly came to a Halt as well.

"Alright we'll take a break." She said as she looked down at the boy who lay against her chest for the majority of the ride. She couldn't help but smile to herself, seeing how peaceful he was sleeping.

He was still young and he was exhausted from that encounter, but then who in their right mind wouldn't be.

"Lightning." Snow called out as Shiva disappeared. "Got any plans to where to go to next?" Snow asked as he sat down and leaned against a nearby boulder.

"Well to find Vanillie of course." Fang interrupted as she looked down at Snow, who looked back up at her.

"Well we don't know where she's at, hell for that matter we don't know where we are." Snow stated as he looked around the beautiful area of the Sunleth waterscape.

"Doesn't matter." Lightning said cutting them both off as she leaped off of Odin. "We need to get to the next city that's hasn't heard about us yet." She said as she looked at the two L'Cie that were placed in front of her.

"Ok then if you can tell us where we are, then maybe that would be possible." Fang said, irritating Lightning, but just a tad.

While the trio was trying to figure out a plan, Hope stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes and realized he was on top of Odin. He slowly turned his head to the voices that were coming from his left to spot his friends that he just survived a war with.

"Fine we'll rest now and think of plan later." Fang said defeated as she walked off into a random direction.

"So what's going on?" Hope asked as he walked up behind the group slowly.

Lightning turned around and walked towards Hope slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Right now we rest and get our strength back." She said as she turned towards Snow, who just shook his head and nodded.

"We're going to rest up for now and in the morning were going to make our move." She said as Snow leaned his head back against the rock and looked at up.

"That means get your rest while you can kid we're going to really need you tomorrow." Snow said as he lay on the grass and pulled out the crystal tear he kept close to him and held it up to the sky.

"Serah." Snow called out to himself as he watched as the star light gleamed off the crystal. "Don't worry Serah I will save you….Count on it." Snow said to himself as he turned over and with the Crystal in his hand as he slowly nodded off to sleep.

"Hope I'm going to have a talk with Fang." Lightning said as she looked at Hope, who just nodded in approval.

"Ok I guess I'll watch over this guy over here." Hope said as he pointed towards Snow, causing Lightning to let out a small smile that only he was able to see.

"If anything happens let me know." She said as she turned towards the direction that Fang had walked off towards.

Hope just let out a deep breath and sat down in the grass a few feet in front of Snow and gazed at the night sky.

"_So much has happened since we became L'Cie_." Hope thought to himself. "_Psicom has been on our heels since me and Lightning left Whitewood_." He continued to think. He had to admit even though he was scared the death of the fact that a military force was after him and wanted him dead, plus he was only fourteen and he hasn't done anything a regular kid would do, he still seemed to like the fact that he was still able to see a smile that no one else has managed to see from the Gunblade specialist Lightning Farron, to his knowledge anyway.

"Well I guess it isn't all that bad." Hope said to himself, not knowing that sleeping Snow had sat right next to him.

"What isn't all that bad?" Snow asked causing Hope to literally jump out of his shorts."

"When…When did you." Hope was about to ask.

"Just a minute ago." Snow answered. "To be honest I really couldn't sleep." Snow said as he looked up at the sky as well.

Hope looked at Snow and then back to the sky in the same manner. "It's about Sarah isn't it?" He asked him, which Snow nodded instantly.

"Yea….I can't but feel…..Sigh…Who am I kidding of course it's my fault." Snow said causing Hope to look at him again. "It was me that got Sarah caught, if I….No I should of just….Dammit." Snow cursed while Hope still watched as he beat himself up.

"Snow." Hope called out slowly, but Snow didn't hear it he was still in his own thoughts.

"If I wasn't trying to always be the hero…Serah would be." Snow continued.

"Stop it ok." Hope said quietly as he looked down at the ground, causing Snow to look at him slowly. "It's not your fault….You did the best that you could to protect her….Just like you did for my mother." He said slowly.

"I really….didn't mean for that happen Hope." Snow replied short after. "I…I really wanted everyone to get out of pulse safe but…Everything just…..I should have known better." Snow explain as he too looked down at the ground.

"Sigh…..Lightning told me…..When….When I was angry at you…..That it wasn't your fault that my mother died. " Hope added. "She told me that it was….The sanctum that was to blame for everything." He continued. "The misguidance of Cocoon and all the deaths of the people they brought to pulse." He finished as Snow looked at him and then up at the sky.

"You know Hope…She's right. The Sanctum does have a lot to answer for." He said back as Hope just nodded his head in agreement. "I just can't wait until it's time we have a talk with them." Snow finished as Hope looked up at him.

"What do you plan to do?" Hope asked out of curiosity." Well Serah's ok for now and we got to find the others so when he get done with that we're going to save Cocoon." Snow said again this time with more excitement in his voice.

"We're going to rescue Serah and then make sure everyone knows about the Sanctum and make sure we put a stop to pulse."Snow stated as he stood up and looked down at Hope." We're going to complete our focus!" He shouted as he lifted his fist into the air and then looked back down at Hope, who continued to sit there and look at him." Come on do it with me." Snow said trying to encourage the young Hope to shout to the heavens with him.

"Yea." Hope said as he slowly stood up beside Snow.

"Now we're going to save Cocoon and complete our focus!" Snow shouted again, pumping his fist up in the air.

"Yea we're going to complete our focus!" Hope shouted this time with pure excitement in his voice as he and Snow continued to shout to the heavens for a few more minutes with a couple of laughs in-between.

While Snow and Hope were closing the gap between their friendships Lightning went on a search for Fang, who had walked off after a small dispute between the two about what to do next.

Lightning didn't have to search long; instead it only took her a few minutes until she found Fang, sitting in an open area looking at the river that strectched out in front of her.

"So this is where you've been." Lightning said as she stood behind Fang.

"Why did you follow me here?' Fang asked as she kept her gaze fixed on the scenery in front of her.

"I wanted to ask you some questions about Serah." Lightning said straight to the point as usual.

"Hmph I kind of figured that." Fang said as she slowly stood up and turned towards Lightning. "But what about Vanillie?" She asked as she looked at Lightning who just turned her head to the side for a second.

"Don't know where she is eh?' Fang said as she crossed her arms and looked at Lightning. "So you want me to give you what you want, but you can't tell me where Vanillie is." She continued.

"Sigh…It's complicated." Lightning answered.

"Complicated!" Fang shouted as she walked up towards Lightning and glared at her. "She was with you wasn't she!" Fang shouted again.

Lightning could only nod as she turned her head to the side again trying not to look into Fang's eyes. "She was…But I left her behind." Lightning Admitted.

Fang didn't want to hear anything after that instead she pulled out her staff and leaped towards Lightning.

Lightning caught on quickly and opened up her Gunblade and blocked the oncoming attack, which forced her back a few inches but she stood her ground.

"Fang!" Lightning shouted.

"Shut up!" Fang shouted back as she tried to take another swing towards Lightning's head, but she ducked and brought her Gunblade back up to block the next oncoming attack from Fang's staff." How could you leave Vanillie behind?" Fang said as she tried to sweep Lightning's feet with her Staff, but Lightning leaped out of the way and blocked another attack from Fang as their weapons collided.

"You left her alone!" Fang shouted again as she tried to bring her staff back down upon Lightning's blade, but Lightning swung it quickly and knocked it out of Fang's hands causing it to fall a few feet away from them.

Lightning then tripped Fang and pointed her Gunblade at her, causing her to stop and listen to what she had to say.

"Vanillie is not alone!" Lightning shouted quickly causing Fang to look at her in surprise. "She's with someone else, someone reliable and just like us. He's an L'Cie." She finished as Fang slowly started to calm down.

Lightning then pulled her Gunblade back and placed it back in its holster and extended her hand towards Fang. "When this all started I didn't care about anything, but getting Serah back." Lightning started. "I even left Hope behind." She said.

"The kid back there." Fang asked.

Lightning nodded. "I didn't know anything, but my own drive." She said as Fang looked at her and then took a deep breath and sat down.

"Do you think she's alright?" Fang asked.

Lightning shook her head assuring Fang that Vanillie was more than fine. "She's a tough girl she can handle herself." Lightning said as Fang looked at her and smiled for a second.

"Yea…Now how could I forget that?" She said as she looked at Lightning and then a question popped up in her head.

"That kid really means a lot to you doesn't he?" Fang asked Lightning causing her to blush at the sudden question that Fang sprung up. "I mean how you make sure he's not too far out of your sight kind of reminds of me and Vanillie." She finished as Lightning tried to hide her blush as best as she could.

"I…I promise I wouldn't let anything happen to him." Lightning said. "That's all." She tried to make herself believe.

"Uh huh sure it is." Fang said as she could see though Lightning's attempts from a mile away."I can see that's it's deeper than that, but I'll let you work on it and then tell me later is that all you meant by telling him you would protect him." Fang stated as she got up and stretched and looked down at Lightning and smiled. "Sorry for the sparring match, lost my cool there." She said as she went to pick up her staff.

"Maybe you should keep a close eye on him you know." Fang added as she turned her head towards Lightning." After all to him you're all he has left." Fang stated as she walked back to camp leaving Lightning to her thoughts.

"Hmmm…All he has left." Lightning said to herself as she looked up at the stars. "Don't worry Hope." Lightning said as she stood up. "I'm not going anywhere." She said to herself as she went back towards camp.

* * *

**Alright guys that's it for this chapter, I thought I just had to close the tension between these guys so you know here it is some fluff going on here and there, but I honestly hope you like it. Please read and review. **


	9. Lightning's heart, Hope's Amazement

**Disclaimer: Alright guys I'm on a role with this story. I hope I can continue to update like this, if not at least once a week. I don't want you guys turning your backs on the story just because of me. So I will not selfishly hold this story up to complete my own life goals….Well let's not go that far, but I'm going to try not to lose track of updating. I know you guys are anxious for this story to continue and I'm anxious to finish it so let's get this story started shall we. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9  
Lightning's heart, Hope's Amazement**

The sun beamed down on the L'Cie as they all got off to an early start as they continued their walk through the Sunleth Waterscape.

"It's so peaceful here." Hope said as he looked around, surveying his environment.

"Yea it is, for once something that Psicom hasn't touched." Fang added as she walked past Hope as she followed Lightning. "So any idea of where we're heading to next?" She asked as Lightning stopped for a second and looked back at the group that she was placed with by fate.

"Nautilus." Lightning answered in her usual tone as she continued walking.

"The city of dreams!" Snow exclaimed. "You think they'll be there?' Snow asked as Lightning didn't reply she just kept on walking.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fang said as she crossed her arms and continued to follow.

"The…City of dreams." Hope repeated as he looked up at Snow and then at Lightning. "I wonder what's it like there…Do you think Psicom has that place under surveillance to?" He asked his group of friends.

"Let's hope not." Lightning replied. "If they do then we'll have hard time trying to make it in and out with Vanillie and Sazh." She answered as she turned her head towards Hope who nodded in agreement.

"Beside's if we do run into a little bit of trouble, then we can just cause havoc like we did in Palumpolum." Fang butted in.

"Yea Psicom won't stand a chance against us we'll pummel them like we did in Palumpolum we'll be fine." Snow stated bashing his fist together as Lightning rolled her eyes at the big brute.

"They caught us off guard." Lightning responded. "We almost didn't make it out of there alive; we can't afford anything like that to happen.' She explained. "We have a focus to complete and Sarah to save so for now let's stay focus and try not to draw any attention when we get there." Lightning finished hoping that they understood everything she just said.

"Hmph well look at our fearless leader." Fang chuckled as she nodded in agreement to Lightning's proposal. "Alright if it will keep Psicom off our heels for awhile, I can manage that." She replied.

"Same here.' Hope spoke causing lightning to quickly flash him that smile that only he was able to see.

"Alright then it's settled, we move in find Vanillie and Sazh and we're out of there before Psicom catch wind of what's going on." Snow said as he looked at Lightning and then Hope.

"You gonna be ok Hope. " Snow asked as Hope nodded as he turned his head towards Lightning.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." He said as Fang quickly glanced at Lightning and then back down at Hope.

"Alright then people let's get a move on, Vanillie isn't going to wait on us all day now let's go!" Fang exclaimed as she took point, causing Lightning to walk alongside Hope with Snow in front of them.

"Lightning." Hope called out slowly, causing her to look at him.

"What is it Hope?" She asked as she looked down at him with the most sincere look she could come up with it, but failed miserably at.

"Have you ever been to Nautilus?" He asked her as they continued to walk behind Snow and Fang.

Lightning looked down at Hope and then straight ahead again. "Only on a few missions, I never have been there on an actual visit." She replied.

"What's it like…Is it really what people say it is?" He asked her again.

Lightning nodded her head as she brought her eyes down towards Hope. "It really is something to see…I don't think it's nothing but a big tourist trap though." She said as she crossed her arms and thought about the times she spent in the city of dreams.

"Oh…Well…Maybe when we get there if we have sometime you can show me what's so special about it…I mean since you been there and all." Hope suggested as Lightning looked down at him and then back at Snow and Fang again.

"We have to focus on the mission Hope…Now wouldn't be the time to go sightseeing." Lightning finished as she looked down at Hope again, but this time it was one of her serious looks that she would give Snow. Hope knew that look all too well and he didn't want to get hit again so he quickly dropped the subject and the rest of the way the gang walked in silence.

**[The City of Dreams]**

It took a while for the L'Cie to make it to Nautilus, but they still made it in a good amount of time. People were everywhere, a tourist trap as Lightning would call it. Nautilus was a city to behold,centered around the ever-popular Nautilus Park, the 'City of Dreams' is essentially a giant fairground built by the Sanctum for the amusement of Cocoon's citizens, Tourists visit from all corners of the world, keeping the city busy and bustling all year round.

The lights were brightening the night sky as the L'Cie walked around Nautilus, blending in with the tourists that surrounded the area.

"Whoa." Hope said in amazement as he slowly looked around, seeing nothing but bright lights and rides and a lot of things that would be fun for a normal kid to do. "This is so cool." He said as he continued to look around.

"Hope remember we're on a mission." Lightning said reminding him that they weren't there to enjoy the scenery.

"Oh lighten up." Fang said as she looked around herself. "This place is something to behold, even it was created by the sanctum." She ended as she turned her head towards Lightning.

"He's still a kid you know." Fang said, but only loud enough for Lightning to hear it.

Lightning was about to object to Fang statement when she turned her head towards Hope and realized that he was still a kid, even though he was a L'Cie he still had the heart of a normal kid. She shook her head slowly and placed two fingers on her forehead to think for a moment as Fang walked up towards her.

"I'll tell you what me and the big brute over there will go find our friends." Fang started causing Lightning to look at her in confusion. "While you show the kid a good time, beside I think he deserves one after what he's been through." Fang said as she turned her back towards Lightning and grabbed snow by the arm.

"Hey! What the!" Snow shouted.

"Come on we don't have all day!" Fang shouted as she ran off into the crowd leaving Lightning alone with Hope.

"Hey! Wait!" Lightning shouted as she knew it was futile seeing that Fang and Snow disappeared within the crowd.

Lightning slowly brought her gaze down to Hope and then back up to the city of dreams and let out a small sigh.

"Light." Hope called out." Light...Come on we have to go find Sazh and Vanillie." Hope stated, now starting to be serious about the whole situation.

Lightning looked at him for a second and then a small smile appeared on her face. "Hope." Lightning said slowly as she looked at the boy that she said she would protect. He was her hope, her light through any darkness. He gave her hope to save her sister and now she was going to take away something that he needs. She couldn't be that cruel, she wasn't going to be that cruel. She looked down at Hope and grabbed his hand catching him by surprise and started walking him towards the parade that tourist was speaking about around them.

"Light…What the…Where are we going." Hope called out.

"I'm showing you around." Lightning said as Hope looked at her for a brief moment and smiled and followed alongside her clutching her hand just as tightly as she was clutching his.

_**[While they make their way towards the parade my hands by Leona Lewis starts to play in the background]**_

Everyone was standing around looking up at the giant sphere that in front of them as the show began to start.

"Lightning look." Hope said happily as thousands of discs started to rain down onto the crowd, with a small carbuncle inside of them. To lightning's dismay she caught one, causing a Carbuncle to pop out of the disc and Hope looking at her with a big smile on his face as they both looked down at the disc that was in Lightning's hand.

_I wake in the morning, tired of sleeping,  
Get in the shower and make my bed alone._

The creature flies up in the sky and joins the other holograms to form dancers, dancing on water to Siren's music, the setting symbolizing Cocoon. Underneath the dancers orbs of red flame manifest, transforming into more dancers.

Hope and Lightning looked in amazement as Lightning started to tighten her grip on Hope's hand. She looked up at the sphere just as he did and saw the parade play out what happened in the transgression of war.

_I put on my makeup, talking to the mirror,  
Ready for a new day without you._

"_He's still a kid you know_."Lightning heard Fang's words repeat in her head as she looked down at Hope while he was staring up at the show. "_Show the kid a good time, beside I think he deserves one after what he's been through."_The last remaining words replayed in her head as she looked down at Hope again.

"You know what Fang, you're right." Lightning said to herself as Hope turned his head away from the parade and saw something that caught his eye.

"Lightning come on!" Hope shouted as he started to pull Lightning along.

"Ho…Hope." Lightning called trying to catch herself from falling as Hope continued to drag Lightning behind him.

_And I walk steady on my feet  
I talk, my voice obeys me.  
I go out at night, sleep without the lights.  
And I do all of the things I have to  
Keeping you off my mind,  
But when I think I'll be alright,  
I am always wrong 'cause_

"Cotton candy get your free Cotton candies here!" A man said as he stood by a cart filled with blue and pink cotton candies and other snacks for everyone that wanted some.

"Two please." Hope said as he pointed to a blue and pink one.

The man smiled as he looked at Hope and then up at Lightning and handed them both a cotton candy cone, but Lightning had the blue one and Hope had the pink one.

_(My hands) Don't wanna start again,  
(My hands) No they don't wanna understand.  
(My hands) They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find._

The two looked at each other for a split second and switched candies and began to eat it together. While Hope ate to his heart content, Lightning could only stare and watch with a smile on her face to see how happy Hope was.

"_So this is what it feels like._" She thought to herself as she saw Hope get some Cotton candy stuck on his cheek.

"Hope come here." She said calmly as Hope looked at her for a moment and felt his blood rush when Lightning hand slowly grabbed his chin and slowly pressed her lips on his cheek where the candy was.

_(My hands) They only agree to hold  
(Your hands) and they don't wanna be without  
(Your hands) and they will not let me go,  
No they will not let me go._

Hope blushed bright red when Lightning pulled away; she then slowly used her hand to wipe the remaining candy away from his face and smiled at him.

"Th…Thanks." He said still blushing at what just happened.

"Don't mention it." She replied as they both finished their snacks and went walking around the amusement park.

"_So this is my Hope_." She thought again as she held his hand, this time Hope slowly interlaced his fingers with hers. "_And I'm his Light_." She thought again as she slowly embraced Hope's gestures by interlacing her fingers with his.

_I talk about you now and go a day without crying.  
I go out with my friends now, I stay home all alone.  
And I don't see you everywhere, and I can say your name easily.  
I laugh a bit louder without you._

"_Maybe you should keep a close eye on him you know_." Fang words repeated in Lightning's mind as her and hope continued their way around to the Amusement park. "_After all to him you're all he has left."_Fang's final words on the subject rang as Lightning and Hope got onto a furriest Wheel.

"I won't let him go." Lightning thought to herself as the Furriest wheel started to move slowly around, bringing them close to the top.

"Light look!" Hope pointed as fireworks were bursting in the night sky, revealing all sorts of colors from Red to blue, Pink to green, Gold to silver and vice versa.

_And I see different shades now  
and I'm almost never afraid now.  
But when I think I'll be okay  
I am always wrong 'cause_

Lightning stared at the fireworks in amazement. Seeing the fireworks brighten up the sky, like the spark Hope had to brighten up Lightning's life.

"_I will always protect you_."She remembered telling him when they were in Grapa Whitewood.  
"_I'll protect you to Lightning…Or at least try to."_Hope had responded to her as they had came to an understanding with each other before.

"Hey Light." Hope called out to her breaking her train of thought for a moment.

"Yes Hope what is it?" She asked calmly looking at Hope wondering what it was he had to say to her.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms warp around her waist, even though they were sitting down it was still enough room for them to move.

_(My hands) Don't wanna start again,  
(My hands) No they don't wanna understand.  
(My hands) They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find.  
(My hands) They only agree to hold  
(Your hands) and they don't wanna be without_

Suddenly she felt his head lean against her as he closed his eyes and kept a tight grip around her waist. "I will always protect you." He said slowly as Lightning look down at him and smiled and slowly placed her hand on top of his head, playfully rubbing his hair while he lay against her.

_(Your hands) And they will not let me go,  
No they will not let me go._

"And I'll always protect you two Hope." Lightning said as she slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead and enjoyed the rest of the ride as they both held each other as close as they could.

_Sometimes I wake; I see them reaching out for you,  
quietly break whatever shields I spent so long building up.  
I cannot fake, 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken  
they miss holding my baby._

The ride ended and Hope was looking for something else to, but this time it was Lightning's turn to find something to do. She saw the petting zoo where the Chocobo were being held and she immediately pulled him towards it.

Hope surprised by this only could follow as Lightning led him to the petting zoo were they both found a Chocobo they would play with while they were there.

Hope had some food in his hand, holding it out for the Chocobo to eat it. Slowly the Chocobo came and ate out of Hope's hand and then Hope looked at Lightning gesturing her to try the same thing.

_My hands, my hands_

Lightning quickly denied, but Hope pushed her into doing it anyway. Hope placed some food in her hand and she held it out only to realize that having a Chocobo eating out the palm of your hand wasn't so bad after all.

Hope tried to hold back the biggest smile he could make up as he saw how much fun Lightning was having and if you know Lightning you would know that her and fun don't go together.

_No they don't wanna understand.  
They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find._

The two left the petting zoo and continued to walk the outskirts of Nautilus. It wasn't as crowded as it was before, or it could have just been their location, but whatever the reason they were both almost alone as they walked together hand in hand in silence just enjoying each other's company.

_(My hands)  
(Your hands) They don't wanna be without  
and they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go_

"Hey Light" Hope called out to break the silence.

"Yea Hope." Lightning replied as she looked at him as they both came to a small bridge that hovered over a small stream of water that flowed calmly underneath them.

"Thanks for everything. "He said as he slowly started to let her hand go, but Lightning grasped it again catching him by surprised as she turned towards him and slightly bent down and looked at him.

"No Hope….Thank you." She said slowly as her right hand slowly made its way to the back of Hope's head.

_(My hands) Don't wanna start again,  
(My hands) No they don't wanna understand.  
(My hands) They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find._

She slowly pulled Hope's face towards hers and pressed her lips onto his. It was wrong, she knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help doing it. She saw more in Hope then she wanted to and in turn made her show feelings that they both probably wasn't ready for.

_(My hands) They only agree to hold  
(Your hands) and they don't wanna be without  
(Your hands) and they will not let me go,  
No, they will not let me go._

As she slowly pulled away from a shock Hope she smiled at him and pressed her finger on his lips to stop him from saying anything.

"Remember in light there's Hope and without Hope..." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and rubbed his hair playfully. "There's no Light." She said with a smile as Hope smiled back at her and nodded his head.

_No, they will not let me go_

_**[Scene fades to black as the song ends] **  
_

_

* * *

_

**Alright guys I'm going to stop this chapter here, to be honest I couldn't wait until this chapter came up and now that it has I'm almost sad that I did it. I know it's wrong between those two considering the age, but come on how old was Snow when he was talking to Serah before she turned 18 so even though Lightning and Hope have a bigger gap in age difference I still think it's fair to let them have their fun every once in awhile..Oh well guys I hope you read and review and I hope you like the chapter…I was up at like 430 in the morning doing this so don't yell at me for mistakes this time, I'm worn out lol, but see ya next chapter bye guys!**


	10. War in Nautilus, A friend or enemy

**Disclaimer: Ok guys I'm back and with only 6 weeks of school left before I graduate with an Associate's Degree. YAY! (Claps are heard in the background). Ok with that being said I decided to go ahead and update a few of my stories including this one, because I don't think I'll be able to do it later on. So I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter to this story and if I do find the time to update again I will trust me. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10  
War in ****Nautilus, A friend becomes an enemy**

While Lightning was having the time of her life with Hope, Snow and Fang continued their search for Sazh and Vanillie.

They searched high and low all over the amusement park, but there was still no sign of the L'Cie at least not out in the open anyway.

"Arrrgghhh! Where could those two be?" Snow asked out of frustration as he continued to search among the crowd.

"Be patient I'm sure will find them soon." Fang suggested as she walked to a nearby bench and sat down for a brief moment. "I'm sure their probably enjoying the place like our fearless leader is." Fang chuckled at the thought of Lightning showing Hope a good time.

"Yea well now isn't the time for that." Snow stated as he turned his gaze towards Fang. "Remember we have a focus to complete and if we don't then…" Snow was about to say until Fang cut him off.

"We will." Fang interrupted quickly as she stood up and walked towards Snow. "No matter what happens I will make sure we complete our focus and save Vanillie." Fang said as she started to walk past him.

She took a few steps and then stopped in her tracks and turned her back towards Snow with a solemn look on her face. "I lost her once already." She started to speak. "I won't lose her again." She finished as she was about to take another step forward when they heard a huge explosion go off, south from their position.

"Whoa!" Snow shouted as the ground started to shake for a moment."What the hell was that?" He shouted again.

"I don't know but I take it we found out where Vanillie is." Fang added as they tried to make a run for it towards the explosion, but the sudden shock had turned the crowd into a frenzy making it hard for the two L'Cie to get through quickly.

"Dammit!" Snow shouted as he tried to brush past the crowd only to be pushed back by a few people.

"Come on we got to hurry!" Fang shouted from behind her as she quickly maneuvered her way through the herd of people as they continued to run in all directions.

The crowd quickly disburses leaving both Fang and Snow running towards the direction of the explosion only to run into something they thought they wouldn't have to deal with for awhile.

"It's Psicom soldiers." Snow said as he hid behind a large crate with Fang joining him. "What the hell are they doing here?" He questioned as he clenched his fist as he watched a large group of soldiers make their way towards the explosion as well.

"I don't know, but I take it that they found who were looking for." Fang said as she tightens her grip on her lance.

"Think we should cause a disturbance?" Snow said as he smirked at Fang who returned the gestured.

"Well someone has to get this party started." Fang said as she leaped out from behind the crate with her staff held high in the air. "Look out below!' She shouted causing the soldiers to turn around only to be swatted to the side by her lance hard.

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Snow said as he leaped out from behind the crate as well and charged towards a two soldiers and rammed one of them into a nearby fence. The second soldier tried to aim quickly and shoot, but Snow thought ahead and grabbed the soldier by the face and delivered a powerful punch to the gut causing him to double over.

"Not today buddy." Snow said as he kneed the soldier in the face and sent him flying into the ground.

"Well what do you think?" Fang shouted as another soldier tried to bash her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, but Fang ducked it and tripped his legs with her lance and drove into his chest once he hit the ground killing him instantly. "Is this a big enough disturbance for you?" Fang yelled towards Snow.

Snow couldn't help but smirk as two more soldiers charged towards him with their guns blazing. "Oh I don't know!" Snow shouted as he dodged the bullets easily and readied himself as they continued to charge towards him. "I kind of wanted to try a more quiet approach!' He yelled back as the two soldiers's leaped in the air towards him.

"Not in your lifetime pal." Snow said as he punched the soldier on his left in the stomach and side stepped the soldier on his right as he was getting ready to bash Snow in the head with gun. Suddenly Snow drew his hand back and punched the Psicom soldier in his face knocking him out instantly.

"Oh yea!" Snow shouted as another Psicom soldier appeared from behind him and aimed his gun carefully.

"D...DIE L'CIE!" The soldier shouted as he was about to fire.

"Snow!" Fang shouted as she through her lance towards the Soldier not really caring what she hit as long as she stopped him.

"What the!" Snow turned around only to see Fang's lance pierce the soldier in the leg causing him to drop the gun instantly and screamed out in pain.

"AHHHHH!" He yelled as he grabbed his leg and rolled over onto his side.

"Whoa! Nice shot there." Snow said as Fang walked up towards the soldier and pulled out her weapon causing the soldier to scream some more.

"Yea well maybe you should pay more attention next time." She said as she looked down at the soldier and quickly bashed her lance across his face knocking him out. "There now I think that's all of them let's getting moving." Fang suggested as she turned around and made a run for it.

"After you.' Snow said as he ran behind her.

[**In the center of Nautilus**]

"Do be careful with those" A feminine voice stated as she smiled as her soldiers were taking away, what appeared to be middle-aged black man with a distinctive afro. He wore a long, olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black buckled engineer boots. He was inside coffin unconscious after trying to attack the commander of Psicom, who just stood there with a smirk on her face. "For every task, there's a perfect tool." She continued as she took her eyes off the coffin and looked at the young girl who was being led behind it. "And I hate for us to have to have to break such a perfect tool." She said again as she looked at the young girl.

"You'll never get away with this." The young girl said sadly as she brought her gaze down to her friend that was knocked out in the coffin. Her hair was bright red and tied back in curled pigtails. She has striking green eyes, and both of her ears are pierced, adorned with small silver hoop earrings. She wears a light pink halter top, a short orange and yellow skirt, along with yellow boots. She also wears a fur pelt around her waist, which she uses to attach her weapon when not using it. She also numerous bracelets on her wrists and three beaded necklaces, along with an assortment of beads attached to various parts of her clothing.

"Oh I think we already have." The commander said as she smiled at the young girl, who was now scared for her life.

"Commander Jihi." One of the soldiers called as he ran up to her.

"Yes what is it?" Jihl asked as she turned her attention towards the soldier.

"It's the other L'Cie their on their way." He said somewhat nervously. "They should be here in a matter of minutes." He finished as Jihl looked at him and smirked.

"Good then let them come." She said as she turned towards her captives. "I think they should stay and enjoy the show, especially with what I have planned for them." Jihl stated.

Now Jihl held the rank of commander. Her hair blond reaching all the way down to mid-thigh, and wields a baton which she uses in a fencing fashion. Jihl's glasses are thin-frames and have her initials in Cocoon Script engraved in the arm.

"Yes commander." The soldier said as he was about to turn to leave, but decided to turn his attention back towards his commander. "Commander if I may ask what do you have planned for the L'Cie if they show up." The soldier asked.

"Oh don't worry they'll show up." Jihl stated as she was getting ready to walk towards her capture L'Cie until she heard a gunshot crack through the air. "See I told you." She said as she slowly turned around to bring her gaze down upon the fearless leader Lightning and the healing L'Cie Hope.

"I knew you would show up." Jihl said as she slightly slapped her baton in her hand. "So I take it that you're here to get your friends back."Jihl continued as she smirked at the two L'Cie in front of her.

The soldiers aimed their guns at the L'Cie waiting on the order to fire as Jihl continued to taunt Lightning. "So how do you plan on walking out of here with your friends, if at all?" Jihl asked as she stared at Lightning who didn't seem amused by Jihl little game.

"Let them go." She said as she drew a gunblade slowly and pointed at Jihl. "I'm only going to ask you once." She said with all the seriousness she could muster.

"I really don't think you're in a position to deliver threats." Jihl said mockingly. "You see right now you're outnumbered and clearly outmatched." Jihl continued. "I know about your previous battles and I must say you can really hold your own, but what about that boy there?" Jihl stated as she pointed her Baton at Hope who gritted his teeth.

"You see you may be able to take out all my soldier's, but if you jump and attack me then who will protect him?" She questioned.

Lightning's glare didn't change, but she did consider the outcome if she was to charge in head on.

"Lightning!" The young girl shouted from behind Jihl soldiers. "Don't worry about us just get out of here while you still can!" She shouted again.

"I…I can't do that." Lightning said slowly as she looked up at the young girl. "Vanille be calm will get out of this." Lightning said slowly as she looked at Hope. "What do you think?" She asked wanting to get his opinion on the situation at hand.

"I can take em." Hope said as he grabbed hold of his Boomerang and glared at the soldiers. "Don't worry I won't slow you down." Hope assured as he looked up at Lightning who just nodded at his gesture.

"Be careful." She whispered back as she turned her attention back towards Jihl and pointed her blade towards her. "It's over Jihl." Lightning stated as Jihl laughed slowly at her comment.

"Yes you are right about that." Jihl answered back. "It is over." She stated as she pointed her baton towards Lightning and Hope. "FIRE!" She ordered as the Psicom soldier's was about to pull the trigger on our favorite L'Cie heroes.

"I don't think so!" Snow shouted from out of nowhere as he leaped into the air and pulled his right arm back charging up an Ice ball in his hand.

"Huh…Snow?" Lightning said to herself as she looked up to see Snow thrust his right arm forward and shoot the Ice ball towards the group of soldiers forcing them to move out of the way.

"Grr I want them captured now!" Jihl shouted as she turned around just in time to dodge a gunblade that was aimed straight for her head. "Why you?" She said as she clenched her hand around the handle of her saber and quickly pulled it out and pointed towards Lightning.

"You'll regret coming after me." She said as she charged towards Lightning and tried to slash her across the face, but Lightning took a step back and dodged it and brought her Gunblade down towards Jihl's head, only to have it blocked and pushed away by her saber. Lightning took a step back and swung only to clash with Jihl's blade again.

Jihl pushed Lightning off and tried to cut Lightning down the middle, but Lightning saw it coming and side stepped her attack easily and kicked her in the side causing her to fall to floor, only to have recovered quickly.

"Hmph not bad." Jihl stated as she readied her saber again. "You'll be perfect for this little project." Jihl stated as she glared at Lightning who just returned it.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Lightning replied as she readied her gunblade for another round. "Beside we have more important things to attend to." Lightning said as she charged towards Jihl again.

While the two clashed Hope and the others were fighting off the Psicom soldier's and fairing pretty well for that matter.

Hope was caught between two soldiers as they tried to beat him with their guns, but Hope dodged every blow. He quickly jumped back out of harm's way and pushed his hand forward summoning a gust of wind to blow the two guards into a huge wall, knocking them out instantly.

"Gotcha!" Hope said as he turned around and saw the butt of another gun aiming right for his head, but he ducked it just in time and turned around to see it coming back, but Snow came from the Soldier's blindside and bashed him in the face sending him into a few trash cans then into the ground.

"Hey kid you got to be more careful." Snow said as he another soldier tried to ambush them, but he turned around and quickly kneed him in the stomach and delivered a massive uppercut to his jaw. "I can't have Lightning cutting my head off because you got hurt." Snow smirked as two soldiers leaped from out of nowhere catching Snow off guard.

"Oh shit." Snow said as he looked up at the two soldiers that had lunged towards him.

"Watch out!" Hope shouted as he brought his hand down and Lightning suddenly struck the two soldiers dropping them like flies. "Now you got to be more careful." Hope mocked as he tossed his Boomerang behind Snow's head knocking out another Soldier. "I can't have Serah biting my head off because you got hurt." He snickered as Snow just shook his head and smiled.

"You're on your way kid." Snow said as another soldier bum rushed them only to get head bunted to the ground by snow. "You're on your way." He smirked. "Now let's go get our friends." Snow said as Hope nodded in agreement and made a bee line towards Vanille and Sazh.

"It's about time you two showed up!" Fang shouted as she bashed another soldier across the face sending him to the ground and then tripped another with her lance and turned around to stabbed another in the chest and threw him to the ground. "I could use some help over here you know!" Fang yelled as another soldier charged at her only to be smacked away.

"Don't worry we got your back!" Hope answered as he started to cast another wind spell. "Now stand back!" Hope shouted as he pushed his hand forward and blew away the remaining soldiers that surrounding Fang and the others (_Vanille and Sazh_).

"Hmph." Fang said as she looked around and saw that majority of soldiers were taken out. "I swear your getting better and better every time you fight." She assured as she turned towards Hope and smiled. "I see why you caught Lightning's attention." She said as Hope's cheek turned bright red for a brief moment.

"Umm not to ruin the moment, but you could you hurry it up." Vanille asked as Fang turned towards with the same smirk on her face.

"Don't worry your safe now.' She said as she walked towards Vanille, while Hope and Snow made their way to the coffin.

Meanwhile Lightning and Jihl were still battling it out with Lightning gaining the upper hand quite easily.

"You're making this to easy." Lightning said as she blocked another strike to face with her gunblade pushing it to side to deliver a punch to Jihl's face sending her to the ground. "You really should just give up; you won't beat me fighting like that." Lightning assured as she took a few steps towards Jihl.

Jihl was slightly breathing hard as she rose to her feet and glared at Lightning who was completely unfazed by the battle that had taken place. "Oh so you really think you've won huh?" Jihl said as an evil smirk appeared on her face. "You really don't understand what you're getting yourself into do you!" Jihl stated as she charged towards lightning again and brought her Saber down towards Lightning's head, only to have it blocked by her Gunblade.

Lightning tried to kick her away, but Jihl saw it coming and side stepped it and kneed Lightning in the stomach causing her to double over. "Now let's see if we can change your mind a bit!" Jihl shouted as she quickly pulled a needle like object from her pocket and jammed it into Lightning's neck causing her to scream in pain as she fell to the floor.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lightning shouted gaining the attention of her friends.

"Light!" Hope shouted as he ran towards Lightning. "_Oh no please be ok_." Hope thought to himself as he made his way towards Lightning and Jihl who had slowly backed away from the both of them.

"Grr what did you do to her?" Hope questioned as he readied his Boomerang. "Answer me!" Hope yelled as he glanced back at Lightning and saw that she was shaking violently. "_Oh no Light_." Hope thought again as he quickly dropped his boomerang and knelt by her side.

"Light! Light! It's ok Light! It's me Hope!" Hope screamed trying to calm lightning down.

"Hmm I really wouldn't be so close to her if I was you." Jihl suggested causing Hope to turn his gaze towards her. "That's if you really don't want to be cut up into shreds that is." Jihl stated as she smiled at Hope who just grabbed his Boomerang again and got ready to throw it at her head at full force, but something caught his risk and was squeezing it tightly.

"Huh? What the?" Hope said as he turned his head only to see that Lightning had grabbed his arm stopping him from continuing his attack. "Li…Light?" Hope said confused at what was going on.

Lightning looked down at Hope. Her pale aqua colored eyes that Hope fell in love with were now dark blue with a slight hint of red in them.

"Light what are you." Hope began as Lightning didn't wait for Hope to finish she quickly tossed him aside with full force causing him to slam against a nearby wall.

"HOPE! The gang shouted as Snow looked at Lightning and in shock. "Lightning what are you doing?" Snow yelled as he was about to interfere, but the remaining Psicom soldiers surrounded them and had their guns locked, aimed and ready.

"I don't think I would like it if you interfered." Jihl said as she brought up her trademark smirk on her face and pushed her glasses up. "I'm kind of enjoying the show, but even good things must come to an end." She said as she quickly snapped her fingers causing Lightning's eyes to flicker as she tightened the grip on her gunblade and made her way towards Hope.

"HOPE GET OUT OF THERE!" Snow shouted.

"RUN KID SHE'S COMING! Fang screamed.

"HOPE!' Vanille yelled as well as tears started to roll down her eyes.

"Finish it we don't have all day." Jihl reminded as Hope scrambled to his feet only to see Lightning standing a few inches in front of him.

Their eyes locked for what seemed like eternity to him. He was searching, searching for the Light that he fell in love with. The light that promised to protect him, the Light that said she would always be there no matter.

The seconds that he had to search seemed like years. It was as if that Lightning never existed and this person that stood in front of him only had the drive to kill.

Silence suddenly fell as everyone watched on. Time seemed to slow down as the eyes were locked on the horror that was about to take place.

Hope looked at her once again and started to open his mouth. "Li…Light." Hope said slowly as an evil smirk appeared on the soldier's face and she lightly stepped forward and in a split second everything stopped.

Lightning was standing behind Hope with her Gunblade in a slash stance and Hope's eyes were wide open with everyone else looking on with their hearts pumping like never before.

Lightning slowly brought herself upright and sheathed her gunblade and once it was secured Hope slowly fell to his knees and then face first to the ground…motionless.

* * *

**Alright guys that's it for this chapter I know I got some heads turning now. Well at least I think I do well just tell me how you like it. Now remember I'm not the best writer in the world, but man my ideas are awesome well stay tuned for the next chapter see you guys later. **


End file.
